Akatsuki's Xmas
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Hari 'H' telah tiba. Hari pesta yang diselenggarakan Akatsuki telah tiba. Para undangan pun datang. Bagaimana pesta itu? Apakah akan sekacau isi surat undangannya? THE LAST CHAPTER! RnR 8D
1. Chapter 1: meeting

**Uchiha Yuki-chan's back in another fiction! –maaf kalo Englishnya ancur T.T-**

**Ini fic saya kerjain pas saya berjuang nyari inspirasi buat my danna, eh…tahunya kepikiran soal tanggal 25 Desember.**

**Meskipun saya muslim, saya mau ngucapin, Merry X-mas buat yang ngerayainnya! And happy new year, un!! God bless you all!!**

**Ya udah deh…happy reading minna XDD**

-oOo-

24 Desember, 1 hari sebelum Natal, di sebuah markas yang terletak di tengah hutan. Didaerah sekitar Kutub Utara.

"Bentar lagi Natal," kata Pein pada rapat darurat di markas.

"And your point is??" tanya Kakuzu yang udah sewot duluan. "Jangan bilang mau beli barang-barang gak guna buat Natal."

"Salah satu nya itu," kata Pein enteng tanpa menghiraukan urat-urat kemarahan yang udah nongol di wajah Kakuzu. "Sebagai umat yang taat, kita harus merayakan hari Natal, hari dimana Ibrahim merelakan Ismail untuk dijadikan kurban," kata Pein sok tahu.

"Agama nih orang apaan seh?" bisik Sasori jemu pada Kisame. "Darimana Natal bisa nyasar ke Ibrahim gitu?"

"Udah…diemin ajah. Namanya juga orang sesat," ujar Itachi yang berada 3 meter dari Sasori. Sedangkan Kisame nya diem ajah denger bisikan Sasori.

"Kok Itachi denger yah?" batin Sasori.

"Ah…males ah!" kata Tobi polos (?). "Tahun kemarin kan kita udah ngerayain Natal! Tahun kemarinnya juga! Tiap tahun kok Natal-an!"

"Setuju!" kata Kakuzu stay cool. "Lagipula, apa bedanya hari Natal ama hari-hari biasa? Toh, kita abis Natal ujung-ujungnya juga jadi penjahat lagi,"

"Iya! Lagian, buat apa kita ngerayain Natal di tempat terpencil kayak gini?" dukung Tobi. "Hutan! Mending kalo hutan rimba, banyak yang ngunjungin. Lha kita ini kan tinggal di hutan berduri jarum! Dingin banget disini!"

"Lagian kata siapa hutan rimba banyak yang ngunjungin?" tanya Hidan.

"Ada! Kalo kita tinggal di hutan rimba, pasti markas kita akan kebanjiran tamu dari keluarga Zetsu. Apalah mereka…lidah buaya? enceng gondok?" kata Deidara

"Sejak kapan keluarga gue punya penyakit gondok?" kata Zetsu tersinggung.

"Eh…tapi ada untungnya kita tinggal di daerah dingin gini. Kabarnya, semakin dingin tempat tinggal kita, semakin dekat pula kita dengan Santa Clause!" kata Itachi.

"Kalo gitu elo tinggal ajah di kulkas!" kata Sasori.

"Siapa tahu Santa Clause hanya beberapa kilo dari markas kita," lanjut Itachi.

"Beberapa kilo? Hutan ini kan cuman 400 meter, Itachi!" kata Kisame. "Lagian juga, kenapa elo percaya ama mitos gituan? Santa Clause yang pemberi segala sesuatu itu gak ada! Adanya juga Doraemon!"

"Doraemon malah mustahil banget tauk!" Itachi menendang samehada Kisame. Untung ajah gak sampai mental kemana-mana.

BRAK!! Pein memainkan backsound gebrakan meja dari HP nya. Biar gak nge-gebrak meja beneran. Selain tangan menjadi sakit, tentu aja akan berakhir dengan penyiksaan dari Kakuzu.

"Kalian ngehargain aku sebagai ketua gak sih?" geram Pein

"Iya," jawab yang lain

"Iya apa? Iya ngehargain atao iya bener-bener gak ngehargain? Pake EYD yang benar!" kata Pein, meskipun tanpa bertanya, ia sudah tahu jawabannya apaan.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, karena 8 orang minus Pein berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan dua pilihan. Rinnegan, bohong. Rinnegan, bohong. Rinnegan, bohong…

"Nah…sekarang, aku mau tanya, ada yang punya usul, buat acara Natal nanti?" tanya Pein.

"Ya, kamu," Pein menunjuk Zetsu yang mengacungkan kakinya. "Kalo usulmu cuman pesta barbeque dan sejenisnya, gue tolak."

"Lo kok jadi kayak Kakuzu sih?" desis Hidan.

"Pein, gue punya usul, sebaiknya kita rayain Natal tanggal 25 ajah! Tanggal 24 gue ada urusan." Usul Zetsu

"Usul yang lain?" tanya Pein tanpa menghiraukan raut penasaran dari wajah seorang atau seekor atau sebatang Zetsu itu.

"Gue punya!" kata Kisame.

"Punya apa? Usul atau punya aib?" tanya Itachi sadis.

"Sini, gue bisikin," Kisame melambaikan tangannya pada Pein

"Kok gue?" tanya Pein

"Elo kan ketua! Kata lo kita harus ngehargain elo sebagai ketua kan?" lanjut Kisame.

"Halah! Kirim sms ajah! Ribet kalo mesti gue nyium bau nafas elo!" kata Pein yang entah kenapa sejak awal uring-uringan begitu.

"Kenapa gak lo sampaikan langsung pada kita juga?" tanya Itachi penasaran. "Lo mau nyampein usul atau nyampein aib? Pake rahasia-rahasiaan segala!"

"Nyampein usul buat bikin aib kali," sela Deidara

"Oh iya ya?" Kisame baru ngeh. "Kenapa gak gue langsung katain pada kalian yah?"

"Dasar bego lo!" umpat Pein

"Lo tadi kan juga setuju dan bahkan nyuruh gue sms elo!" kata Kisame yang membuat Pein mingkem.

"Begini…pertama, kita hias dulu rumah kita." Kata Kisame

"Markas, Kisame-senpai," jawab Tobi

"Yayayaya…liang lahat juga boleh," sahut Kisame.

"Ngehias? Pake apa?" tanya Kakuzu yang sepertinya hanya akan berbicara jika topiknya mengenai uang dan segala yang berhubungan dengan uang.

"Pake uang! Nih ye, kita tempelin uang ratusan ribu di genteng-genteng dan lantai markas ini! Pasti markas ini akan tampil beda dan dikunjungi banyak pengunjung!" kata Kisame.

"Gila lo!" bentak Kakuzu. "Lo niat Natal ato buka bazaar, pake bawa-bawa pengunjung segala. Dari awal bukannya udah gue bilang, disini gak ada orang selain kita! Masih untung kita dapat idup disini! Paling-paling duit kita ujung-ujungnya juga ketimbun salju," argumen Kakuzu panjang, lebar, semangat!

"Iya sih..," kata Kisame setelah otak nya berpikir. "Ya udah…pokoknya dihias deh! Pake apa kek! Ketupat kek! Dupa kek! Salib kek! Lampion kek"

"Tunggu…elo mau ngehias markas untuk Natal ato bikin nih markas jadi tempat peribadatan aliran sesat?" kata Zetsu.

"Gue jadi mikir, yang penganut aliran sesat itu Kisame atau Pein?" bisik Sasori pada Kakuzu, yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yang penganut aliran sesat tuh Hidan," jawab Kakuzu tepat sasaran.

"Nah…kalo udah dihias…kita laksanakan misi kita!" lanjut Kisame

"Nah! Gue bilang apa? Ujung-ujungnya kita juga ngelakuin dosa lagi!" kata Kakuzu.

"Bukan…misi kita adalah…," kata Kisame terputus.

"Jangan sok dramatis, atau gue rinnegan lo," kata Pein.

"Iye iye! Misi kita…kita akan bertugas sebagai Doraemon!"

krik krik krik….

"Eeeee…..elo penggemar Doraemon banget yah?? Kita ini meeting serius, bukan malah bahas kartun!" kata Pein.

"Pein! Siapa bilang gue setengah rius? Gue ini serius tauk! Pokoknya, demi mengurangi dosa-dosa kita, walau cuman dikit, kita pas Natal entar jadi Doraemon aja, keliling buat ngebagiin hadiah Natal," jawab Kisame dengan tampang oh-how-genius-I-am! Di wajahnya.

"Maksud lo jadi Santa Clause?" tanya Itachi

"Doraemon!" Kisame gak mau kalah.

"Santa Clause! Doraemon mana punya rusa terbang??"

"Tapi dia punya baling-baling bambu!"

"Doraemon gak punya jenggot!"

"Santa Clause gak punya kumis!"

"Doraemon bantet!"

"Santa Clause tua!"

"Hm…gitu yah??" Pein diam-diam berpikir sementara dua anggotanya sedang meributkan tentang siapa yang terbaik, Doraemon atau Santa Clause.

-oOo-

"Heh, Tobi!! Itu daun pinus nya rangkai jadi lingkaran! LINGKARAN!!" teriak Deidara sambil melukiskan bentuk lingkaran di udara dengan tangannya. "Bukan bentuk bola gitu!!"

Tobi yang sibuk merangkai daun pinus di depannya ini, menoleh dan menatap Deidara dengan heran.

"Ini kan juga lingkaran, senpai!"

"Ini bola! Bola itu bangun ruang! Dan lingkaran itu bangun datar!! Jadi beda!"

"Apa bedanya ama bangun tidur?" tanya Tobi. "Trus apa bedanya juga ama _Art is __BANG, UN__!_ ?"

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan marah. Berani-beraninya nih anak autis mengikutsertakan ucapan andalan Deidara!

Deidara menghampiri Tobi, merebut rangkaian daun pinus, dan segera menguraikan rangkaian itu kembali dengan ganasnya. Sehingga daun-daun itu kembali bertumpukkan seperti semula

"Ingat!! Lingkaran! Bukan bola! Bukan bangun ruang! Bukan bangun tidur!" bentak Deidara

"Juga bukan _Art is __BANG, UN_!!" kata Tobi

-oOo-

"Oi, Kisame, nih lampu ditaroh dimana?" tanya Sasori sambil memandang Kisame yang asyik menaruh bintang-bintang mainan di pohon Natal.

Kisame yang sedang manjat tangga buat naroh bintang di puncak pohon, menoleh ke bawah dan hampir jatuh saat melihat apa yang dibawa Sasori.

"Lo itu! Cakep-cakep bego yah!" semprot Kisame tanpa ampun

"Yeee!! Daripada elo!! Jelek-jelek bego!" balas Sasori tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya. "Ini, lampunya di taroh dimana sih?"

"LO NGAPAIN BAWA-BAWA LAMPU TEMPLOK GITU, BONEKA CAKEP?? KITA NATALAN, BUKAN MAU JUAL KACANG KELILING!!" teriak Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 2 buah lampu templok yang di bawa Sasori.

Ada yang gak ngerti apaan lampu templok? Lampu, tepatnya alat untuk membuat cahaya di ruangan. Terdiri dari cerobong kaca dan tali kompor. Dan cara nyalainnya, tali kompornya itu di celupin ke minyak gas, lalu di sulut ama api. Biasanya lampu ini di letakkan di dinding.

Begitulah kira-kira penjelasan tentang lampu templok dari Kisame yang dulu waktu kecil pernah bantu ayahnya jualan kacang keliling waktu malam.

"Trus lampu apaan? Selama ini kita kan pake lampu ini sehari-hari pas malam," sahut Sasori bingung sambil mendongak menatap Kisame. Nasib jelek menimpa cowok pendek.

"Lo niat mau ngebakar pohon yang udah susah-susah gue hias ini yah??" beringas Kisame.

"Lha trus lampu apaan yang elo maksud, Kisame?" tanya Sasori.

"Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang kecil!" kata Kisame

"Hah? Namanya apa?"

"Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang kecil, gue bilang juga!"

Sasori pun memanggil Hidan yang kebetulan lewat didepannya, abis ngebersihin salju di halaman depan.

"Dan, lo beliin sesuatu dong," kata Sasori.

"Apaan?" tanya Hidan

"Lampu kerlap-kerlip yang kecil," jawab Sasori

"Hoh? Panjang banget namanya. Kalo gue lupa?"

"Ya elah! Rambut doang ubanan, otak masih lemot," kata Sasori gak nyambung. "Cepet gih! Lelet lo!"

"Iye iye! Dimana-mana orang cakep itu selalu menang ye?" dengus Hidan sambil berlalu memakai teleportasi. Jarak minimarket dengan markas ini kan 10 kilometer.

-oOo-

"Nah…biasanya nih, Pein, menurut film yang Barat yang sering gue tonton…,"

"Menurut film Barat bokep yang sering elo tonton, gitu kan?" ralat Pein memotong ucapan Itachi

"Iye! Menurut film Barat Bokep yang selalu kita tonton, di atas pintu gini nih biasanya di gantungin kaos kaki ama sepatu, Pein. Biasanya, warnanya tuh merah putih," ujar Itachi sambil memandangi kayu pintu bagian atas dengan manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagu.

"Iya. Kenapa ya, Natal selalu identik dengan warna merah putih?" tanya Pein.

"Kalo putih putih, entar apa yang bisa diliat pas Natal? Kan banyak salju, Pein," jawab Itachi.

"Iya sih…atau karena dulunya Natal itu bukan pas tanggal 25 Desember, tapi pas tanggal 17 Agustus! Kayak hari merdeka sebuah Negara itu loh," kata Pein.

"Masak sih?"

"Iya!"

"….."

"….."

"......"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Gimana nih? Kita dapet sepatu nya darimana? Kita dapet hiasan Natalnya darimana? Kata Kakuzu, uang kas kita cuman tinggal dikit."

"Itu kan _kata Kakuzu_. Dikit? 1 milyar ryo bagi Kakuzu juga dikit!" kata Pein jengkel. "Padahal gue ketua, tapi gak ada hormat-hormat nya dia ama gue!"

"Udah deh…curhatan lo simpen aja dulu. Gimana kita dapet semuanya nih?"

Itachi dan Pein sama-sama termangu di depan pintu, memandang kayu pintu bagian atas dengan mengelus-elus dagu dengan gerakan yang berbarengan.

"Ya udah…gue punya akal kok! gue kan ketua," sahut Pein bangga

"Justru akalmu itu yang selalu ku takuti, bodoh," batin Itachi.

-oOo-

"Semua udah melaksanakan tugas nya masing-masing kan?" tanya Pein pada rapat darurat pukul 11 malam waktu itu. Setelah semua pekerjaan masing-masing telah beres. Setidaknya, beres dalam lingkup menurut perkiraan mereka -.-"

"Iye! Bacot lu!" kata Kisame yang tugasnya paling berat, ngehias 25 pohon pinus dengan lebar 12 cm dan tinggi 2008 cm. itulah syarat-syarat pohon yang matching menurut Kakuzu, pohon yang sesuai dengan waktu! _"Cih…bilang ajah mau beli pohon pinus yang bantet dan kurus!"_ batin Kisame.

"Beres," sambung Sasori yang tugasnya sama dengan Kisame. Ngehias pohon Natal. Bedanya, Kisame yang ngehias dan naik tangga. Sasori yang mengkoreksi dan merintah-merintah dari bawah sambil sesekali bawa peralatan. Alasannya…_"Gue pendek, Kisame! Mana bisa ngeraih pucuk pohon,"_ kata Sasori tadi. Padahal apa gunanya tangga yang tingginya 3 meter itu?

"Gue juga udah. Halaman dah bersih!" kata Hidan

"Yep!" sambung Zetsu yang bekerja sama dengan Hidan untuk membersihkan halaman dan sekitar markas dari tumpukan salju dan buah-buah pinus di sekitar. Hidan ngebersihin pake sapu, Zetsu ngebersihin pake tendangan kakinya.

"Gantungan daun pinus udah kelar juga!" kata Tobi.

"Kalo cuman elo, pasti gak bakal kelar!" sambung Deidara yang satu tim ama Tobi. "Udah disuruh buat lingkaran, elo malah buat bentuk batang tegak lurus! Gak berseni, huh!" omel Deidara.

"Hadiah juga udah," kata Kakuzu dengan nada pelan dan wajah yang menampakkan beberapa urat disana.

"Hiasan juga udah!" sahut Itachi.

"Iye! Cukup! Gak usah diterusin!" potong Deidara. "Hiasan yang bagus!"

"Ya sudah…siapkan diri kalian! Kita akan pergi!" kata Pein.

"Misi sebagai Doraemon akan kita lakukan," lanjut Kisame

"Santa Clause," tentu saja, Itachi yang mengatakannya.

"Doraemon!"

"Santa Clause!"

"Doraemon!"

-oOo-

**Hm…sense humornya dikit banget yah?? Sengaja kok. Kalo kelewatan ngawur dan humor, saya takut ada yang salah dan menyinggung kalian. Ini kan soal agama yah?? Jadi gak boleh kelewatan ^^ -sok alim-**

**Pengennya sih jadi oneshot ajah, tapi keterusan deh T.T**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review plis ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : misi dijalankan

**So much thanks buat kalian yang udah baca dan review. Maupun yang baca doang tapi gak review. Dan yang review doang tapi gak baca –ditendang-.**

**Buat GoodBoyTobi, makasih ya, udah diingetin akan kebodohan saya XD 2008 cm itu sama dengan 20,08 meter yah? baru tahu kalo 1 meter itu 100 cm –didepak guru Matematika-. Hahahaha…padahal Kisame ngehiasnya cuman pake tangga yang tingginya 3 meter doang XD Makasih! Maksud saya, tinggi pohon itu 2008 mm. cuman salah ketik **_**m**_** jadi **_**c**_** XD.**

**Chapter kedua ini saya buat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam loh XD Rekor saya selama menjadi Author –info gak penting-.**

**Ya udah…met baca yah! ^^**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, Yuki-chan pemilik Akatsuki's X-Mas.**

**Dan Yuki update fic ini untuk pelepas stres karena UAS yang menggerogoti jiwa –lebay-. Dan untuk kalian yang udah dipusingin ama UAS, yang hampir di pusingin ama UAS, yang sedang dipusingin ama UAS, atau bahkan yang sama sekali gak pernah dipusingin ama UAS XD**

**-Kisame's part begins-**

Kisame menatap rumah di depannya ini. Nafas terengah-engah keluar dari mulut dan insangnya (??).

"Shit! Udah capek-capek lari, rumah bagian gue jelek banget lagi!" umpatnya sambil menatap gubuk reyot di depannya ini. Sesekali mata Kisame menatap peta yang di bawanya. "Gue yang salah? Petanya yang salah? Atau Pein yang sengaja milih nih orang gembel?"

Kisame melupakan satu ucapan Pein.

_Rumah harus matching ama muka dan kepribadian si pengirim._

Hawa dingin berhembus. Bersamaan dengan kencangnya salju turun malam itu. Sesekali kepala Kisame kejatuhan tumpukan salju dari pohon di atasnya.

"Gak papa lah! Doraemon aja gak pernah ngeluh pas bantuin Nobita berkali-kali!" Kisame menyemangati diri sendiri. Dia lalu berjalan tegap menuju gubuk yang didalamnya terdapat cahaya kecil. Entah itu lilin, atau bahkan hanya sebatang korek api.

Kisame hendak mengetuk pintu dengan kakinya, maklum, kedua tangannya membawa hadiah-hadiah. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh iya ya. Misi ini kan rahasia. Mana ada Santa Clause yang ngasih hadiah secara blak-blakan, pake ngetok pintu lagi," pikir Kisame dan yang untuk pertama kalinya, Santa Clause ada di pikirannya menggantikan Doraemon. "Apalagi gue pake jubah Akatsuki! Bisa-bisa bukannya seneng, mereka entar malah ngira gue Giant lagi!" Nah…doi dah balik lagi ke Doraemon. Emang sejak kapan Giant pake jubah norak Akatsuki??

"Ya udah…lebih baik gue letakin ini diam-diam aja deh," gumam Kisame. "Ya iyalah diam-diam. Masak gue mau teriak _Woi! Hadiahnya gue letakin depan pintu yah!!_ gitu!" pikir Kisame membodohi dirinya sendiri.

"Nah! Beres! Misi Doraemon beres! Selanjutnya, pulang!" kata Kisame sambil memandangi gubuk itu. Dalam pikirannya, Kisame bertanya-tanya, apa hadiahnya juga di matching-in ama rumah yah? kasihan dong…

Kisame lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan dua kotak kecil berbungkus biru yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Mudah-mudahan gak ada maling lewat yang nyolong ntuh hadiah," pikir Kisame dengan dugaan yang masuk akal.

-oOo-

**-Sasori's part-**

Sasori menatap gedung megah didepannya ini. Sebuah gedung mewah nan besar berdiri didepannya.

"Hah? Yakin nih, Pein ngundang orang gedongan? Apa gak malu-maluin kita sendiri entarnya?" batin Sasori heran. "Lagian juga, siapa orang kaya yang jadi kenalan Pein yah?? Gak mungkin kan, ini rumah Obama?? Jadi ciut nyali gue. Masak Santa Clause lebih miskin dari yang dikasih hadiah sih??"

Sasori memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan hadiah dikedua tangannya.

"Hm…gimana yah? susah juga nih!" pikir Sasori. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar kokoh didepannya, dan dengan sukses ia masuk di halaman rumah mewah itu. Ternyata tadi dia masih di jalanan toh -.-'

"Nah…sekarang tinggal nentuin tempat buat naroh ini!" Sasori celingukan, lalu dia menatap tempat sampah. "Bego! Mana ada Santa Clause rendahan yang ngasih hadiah lewat tong sampah?"

Sasori melihat salah satu jendela di lantai bawah rumah itu terbuka sedikit. Dan Sasori pun mendapatkan ide. Segera dihampirinya jendela itu.

"Emang…ternyata mudah banget yak?" pikirnya sambil menaruh kedua hadiah itu lewat jendela yang agak terbuka. Ruangan disana tampak gelap. Mungkin lampunya dimatikan kali.

"Misi selesai. Dengan ini, gue bisa pulang!" kata Sasori pelan sambil tersenyum. Dan tak menyadari bahwa telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memasukkan hadiah tadi, kini basah.

**-Hidan's part-**

Hidan kini berdiri di depan sebuah tempat perjudian.

"Brengsek si Pein! Apanya yang _rumah di matching-in ama kepribadian si pengirim_?? Emang gue punya tampang muchikari apa?" batin Hidan misuh! Hey! Ini kasino, bukan tempat pelacuran, dodol!

"Padahal gue kan umat beragama yang taat. Kirim gue ke Masjid kek!" umpat Hidan lagi. Tak sadarkah dia, bahwa agama yang dianutnya adalah agama Jashin, bukan Islam?? -.-'

"Ugh!! Semoga Dewa Jashin mengampuni mereka yang berjudi di malam Natal seperti ini!" doa Hidan tulus.

Lalu Hidan mulai memikirkan, bagaimana caranya untuk menyerahkan hadiah ini secara diam-diam, tanpa harus ketahuan oleh satu orangpun??

"Andai gue Zetsu yang bisa nyungsep ke tanah," rintih Hidan. "Nyesel gue sering ngehina dia."

Hidan mencari-cari tempat yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk meletakkan hadiah tanpa harus ketahuan. Dan tatapannya berhenti pada cerobong asap dapur.

"Biasanya…kata Itachi, Santa Clause suka keluar masuk lewat cerobong asap, dengan kata lain, cerobong asap lah yang menjadi terminal Santa," analisa Hidan sambil mengingat ceramah nonsense Itachi. Padahal udah jelas-jelas kalo Santa bawa-bawa kereta dengan rusa lebih dari 2 ekor dan bawa hadiah segitu banyaknya. Mana muat dia kalo lewat cerobong asap?? Tapi Hidan tak menyadari hal itu. Dia lebih percaya seorang Uchiha daripada seorang Author XD

Hidanpun akhirnya memanjat pohon didekat cerobong asap itu. Susah payah dia manjat, ampe jatuh berkali-kali, karena pohonnya licin kena salju. Padahal dia bisa loncat aja kan? Dia kan Jonin!

Hidan lalu bergelantungan kayak simpanse melalui ranting pohon, menuju cerobong asap. Setelah ia berada tepat diatas cerobong, sambil membaca doa semoga Dewa Jashin menyertainya (mana mungkin Dewa Jashin sudi ikutan meloncat kayak orang tolol gitu), Hidan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke cerobong asap dapur itu. Tapi karena terlalu di los, gak pake ngerem, dia jatuh bergedubrak dengan backsound reruntuhan tembok. Untung aja cerobong itu muat dengan ukuran badan Hidan, kalo gak, Hidan bisa nyantol disitu selamanya.

Dan akhirnya Hidan mendarat dengan selamat, tepat diatas perapian yang sedang mengobarkan api besar!

"Shit! Gue kira cerobong asap dapur! Bego!" umpat Hidan setelah melepas dan ngibas-ngibasin jubahnya ke lantai. Untung disana gak ada siapa-siapa. "Lagian juga, apinya gede banget! Itu perapian, atau mereka sengaja mau ngerjain Santa yang dateng ngasih hadiah dengan ngebakarnya??!! Dasar umat murtad!"

Hidan segera meletakkan hadiah di meja depan perapian. Tentu saja dengan masih menyumpah-nyumpah. Santa macam itu?? -.-'

Dan Hidan segera pulang dengan make teleportasi. Tau gitu ngapain dia susah-susah masuk kayak tadi, kalo akhirnya bisa keluar dengan cara yang amat sangat mudah??

**-Kakuzu's part-**

"Rumah siapa nih?" pikir Kakuzu sambil menatap rumah berarsitektur agak kuno, namun agak mewah. Cocok dengan wajah Kakuzu yang udah bangkotan, tapi sok cakep XD "Jangan-jangan ini rumah Tsunade. Atau rumah Kochikame? Atau rumah koruptor?" tebak Kakuzu sambil mengabsen orang-orang yang se-spesies dengannya.

"Ya udahlah! Yang penting gue cepet bebas dari tugas laknat ini!"

BOOF! Kakuzu pake teleportasi dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia langsung naruh kedua hadiah di tangannya di dekat pohon Natal pertama yang ia temui.

"Beres! Saatnya pulang!" kata Kakuzu langsung menghilang.

Oh…Sasori, Kisame, dan Hidan. Kenapa kalian pake cara ribet kalo bisa pake teleportasi kayak Kakuzu?? -.-'

**-Deidara's part-**

Deidara termenung di depan sebuah asrama perempuan. Sudah beberapa kali sebelumnya Deidara protes pada Pein, kenapa harus ke asrama perempuan?? Well….asrama sih gak papa. Tapi kenapa harus PEREMPUAN???

Selain itu, beda dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain, Deidara membawa sekarung hadiah! Entah berapa jumlahnya. Dan ini tentu saja dinilai Deidara sangat tidak adil!

"Emang berapa orang sih, yang mau gue kasih hadiah?" gumam Deidara sambil cemberut. "Lagian seharusnya yang dapet bagian banyak kan Pein! Dia ada 6! Tapi masak dia cuman ngirim hadiah kesatu orang doang sih?" protes Deidara.

Deidara menghembuskan nafas berat. Capek! Dingin banget, lagi! Shit! Salju kok dingin yah? Andaikan salju yang turun malam ini sehangat mentari..

"Mana ada mentari hangat! Dimana-mana, mentari itu panas! Suhu permukaannya tuh lebih dari 1 juta derajat Celcius, dasar Author bego!" umpat Deidara sambil meluapkan kekesalannya yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Pein.

"Gimana cara gue masuk kedalam yah?" pikir Deidara. "Ribet juga nih!"

Deidara melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ngapain tuh orang keluar dari rumah malam-malam dingin begini? Jangan-jangan punya misi yang sama dengan Akatsuki kali yah?" pikir Deidara. Tiba-tiba Deidara mempunyai akal.

**Girl-whom-Deidara-saw's POV**

"Sial! Dingin banget! Kenapa harus gue yang keluar buat ngunci pagar sih?" batin gue. "Gue kan cewek, kalo entar gue mati kedinginan kan masalah." Oh…jadi kalo cowok yang mati kedinginan, adalah hal yang wajar-wajar saja? O_o

"Misi!" kata seseorang bersuara berat yang membuat gue menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di depan pagar asrama.

"Iya?" sahut gue heran. Tampang wanita ini agak ke bule-bulean gitu. Lagipula…oh my Jashin!! Malam-malam dingin gini dia cuman pake tank top dan celana hot pants?? Gila kali ya!

"Nama saya Ann. Saya datang dari White House, saya disuruh Presiden SBY untuk menyerahkan ini pada kalian!" kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sekarung hadiah. "Mohon diterima yah!"

"Sejak kapan SBY ada di White House?" pikir gue heran campur ngeri. "Lagian nih orang cewek ato cowok sih? Suaranya ngebass banget!"

"Terima kasih," jawab gue sambil menerima sekarung hadiah. "Tapi…jujur deh, Anda itu bukan waria iseng kan?"

Wanita itu tampak terkejut, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh…tentu saja saya cewek tulen! Pengen bukti?" ujar wanita itu dengan suara mengecil, tapi membuat dugaan gue lebih kuat kalo dia adalah seorang waria.

"Terima kasih! Sampaikan rasa hormat saya pada SBY, Miss Ann" ujar gue sambil buru-buru menutup dan mengunci pagar.

**End of the Girl's POV**

"Iya! Nama saya Ann!" kata cewek itu yang masih di luar pagar dengan suara sok-imut-imut-nya. "Anndre!" suaranya jadi kembali bariton.

Dan BOOF!! Sosok cewek tadi berubah kembali menjadi sosok Deidara dengan tampang jutek dan kesal.

"Kenapa?! Gak gue pas jadi cowok, gak gue pas jadi cewek, selalu aja dikatain waria?!?!?!"

**-Itachi's part-**

Itachi beda dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Disaat kawan-kawannya menempuh badai salju yang dingin, Itachi malah menempuh badai padang pasir!

"Sama ajah dinginnya, bego!!" semprot Itachi. Entah kenapa, di fic ini Author dikatain bego melulu.

Itachi lalu sampai di sebuah rumah. Suasana di desa ini sangat sepi. Mungkin mereka malas keluar karena kedinginan. Atau Itachi nyasar ke kota kematian?

"Gini deh…gue coba ajah ke salah satu rumah," ujar Itachi sambil menghampiri sebuah rumah yang paling besar diantara yang lain. Dasar! Santa Clause kok pilih-pilih!

Itachi mendekat ke sebuah jendela. Ia yakin, jendela didepan tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang adalah jendela kamar tidur. Itachi yang sudah keracunan hal-hal mesum dari Pein, mulai punya niat untuk mengintip kedalam. Siapa tahu disana ada peristiwa –piip- dan ia bisa nonton –piip- secara live??

"Ah! Enggak! Gak boleh!" batin Itachi sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Gak ada Santa yang mesum!" Dan Itachi baru menyadari, betapa tidak cocoknya ia menjadi Santa!

"Gue tes ah!!" batin Itachi. "Ehem!" ia berdeham.

"Hohohoho…!! Hohoho…!!" Itachi menirukan suara Santa, tentu saja dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Ia juga menggerak-gerakkan lonceng di topi Akatsuki nya, agar tugasnya sebagai Santa semakin meyakinkan.

GUBRAK!! Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam.

"Shit!" terdengar suara umpatan dari seseorang didalam sana.

Mendengar umpatan itu, Itachi langsung kabur tanpa tanggung jawab (??).

"Gue ngeganggu mereka ya?" pikir Itachi masih ngeres. "Oh iya, hadiahnya belom gue kasih!"

Itachi balik lagi, dan langsung menaruh kedua hadiah itu di bawah jendela, tapi sebelah luar dari rumah. Gimana kalo hadiah itu ketutup ama pasir yah??

"Hohoho!!" sekali lagi Itachi ngerjain orang didalam dari luar jendela tadi, lalu pergi dari sana dengan cekikikan.

**-Tobi's part-**

"Um…Tobi ini ada di rumah siapa nih?" kata Tobi sambil memandang sebuah bangunan. "Rumah Sakit Jiwa??" Tobi membaca sebuah papan di depan bangunan itu. "Kok Pein ngirim aku kesini sih?? Emang aku gila apa?" tanya Tobi yang tumben, bisa tersinggung.

"Ah…ya udah lah! Mungkin Pein mau ngasih hadiah Natal pada bekas teman-temannya yang masih di rawat disini," ucap Tobi sambil tersenyum kecil di balik topengnya.

Tobi pun melangkah menuju bangunan itu. Sambil berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia memberikan hadiah itu?

"Ah…kayaknya lagi rame nih! Pasti banyak orang yang pengen ngerayain malam Natal dengan keluarga mereka yang dirawat disini," pikir Tobi sambil memerhatikan hiruk pikuk di rumah sakit itu. Banyak sekali ruang pasien yang dikunjungi oleh keluarga mereka.

"Kalo gini, gimana Tobi bisa ngasih hadiah dengan diem-diem??" Tobi tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah ruangan. "Kayaknya sepi tuh! Hihi…disana ajah deh!" pikir Tobi riang sambil menuju ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Hoah!! Akhirnya selesai!! Tobi bisa pulang!!" pikir Tobi sambil berlari keluar rumah sakit. "Merry Christmas, all!!" teriaknya.

"Eh! ada satu pasien yang kabur tuh!!" teriak seorang suster sambil menuding Tobi yang telah menjauh.

**-The Leader's part-**

"Brengsek!! Sialan!! Kenapa mereka (baca: 8 orang Akatsuki, minus Pein) pada nyuruh aku ke tempat ini buat ngasih hadiah??" umpat Pein sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah _'panti pijat'_. Tahu kan tempat apaan?

"Ya tempat buat mijit orang pegel lah, Author bego!" umpat Pein. 3 kali Author mendapatkan gelar _Bego_ pembaca!!

"Trus cara ngasih nya gemana yah??" pikir Pein. "Andaikan wujud gue invisible," ratap Pein pilu. "Kalo invisible, bukannya malah nakutin? Entar orang pada lihat dua kardus hadiah melayang-layang dan jalan sendiri, lagi!" ralatnya.

Pein memasukkan kedua kardus itu ke dalam jubahnya, sehingga perawakannya terlihat lebih gemuk.

"Ahahaha…cara yang simpel! Gue jenius banget yuah?" pikir Pein senang. Ditekannya keras-keras lagi kardus-kardus itu agar masuk lebih dalam ke jubahnya. Padahal dari awal udah ada peringatan dari Kakuzu…_"Kalo rusak, barang diganti saat itu juga! Awas lo!"_ gitu!

Pein memasuki panti pijat. Benar saja!! Ternyata tempat itu penuh dengan orang laki-laki!! Yang di pijat laki-laki! Yang mijat juga laki-laki!

"Pikiran yaoi elo kumat, Tor!" kata Pein. Entah siapa yang disebut _Tor _ama dia.

Pein dengan PD nya menolak saat seorang laki-laki menyambutnya dan menawarkan jasa pijatnya ke Pein. Kalo yang nawarin cewek, gak peduli tua atau muda, Pein pasti langsung iya-iya ajah.

Pein hanya mengatakan kepada laki-laki itu, bahwa dia datang kesini bukan untuk pijat, tapi untuk menyerahkan hadiah dari Santa Clause. Dan sama begonya dengan Pein yang terang-terangan dan tanpa sadar menggagalkan misi rahasia ini, tuh laki-laki pemijat juga dengan begonya senyum dan menyilahkan Pein untuk menuju pohon Natal di dalam ruangan. Entah untuk apa senyum laki-laki itu. Barangkali senyum itu berarti…

"_Terima kasih…,"_ atau…

"_Dasar orang gila!"_

Pein mencari-cari tempat yang kira-kira aman untuknya menaruh hadiah. Tempat dimana tak seorang pun akan melihatnya! Dimanakah itu??

"Masak di toilet sueh?" pikir Pein jengah. "Kok gue kebagian yang kotor-kotor mulu!"

"Ahahahaha…disini ajah deh!" Pein senang karena telah menemukan sebuah tempat yang tepat dan tersembunyi untuk menaruh hadiah-hadiah Natal itu.

Pein menuju dapur. Disana sepi kok! Dan Pein langsung menaruh, tepatnya menyelipkan dua kardus itu di atap / langit-langit yang berlubang! -.-" Sampe mampus pun tuh hadiah gak bakal ditemukan, Pein!! Niat ngasih hadiah Natal ke manusia atau ke tikus sih tuh orang?

**-Zetsu's part-**

"Apa bener nih, Pein nyuruh gue kesini?" tanya Zetsu sambil mengintip dari balik Venus Fly Trap nya dan melihat sebuah rumah mewah. "Katanya _rumah di matching-in ama muka dan kepribadian si pengirim_. Masak sih…ada orang cacat dan kanibal di dalam sana?" tanya Zetsu yang tanpa sadar mengakui bahwa dirinya cacat dan seorang kanibal.

"Ya udah deh…gak papa! Emang orang kaya pada normal dan sehat semua? Gak kan?" kata Zetsu putih.

"Buktinya si Einstein. Dia kan kaya, tapi gak normal," kata Zetsu item

"Hah?" Zetsu putih heran

"Bener kan? Si Einstein hapal semua rumus fisika! Pake nemuin rumus yang terkenal banget itu loh…gue lupa… Nah! Apakah orang kayak dia itu normal?? Manusia rumus! Pantes aja kepalanya botak," kata Zetsu item.

"Bukannya Einstein yang gak normal, tapi elu yang bego!!" kata Zetsu putih

"Manusia normal, itu gak jenius-jenius amat!" Zetsu item masih keukeuh

"Tapi juga gak bego-bego amat!" sembur Zetsu putih pada Zetsu item. "Udahlah…gak baek ngegunjingin orang mati. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Gimana cara kita masuk?" Zetsu item bingung.

Zetsu putih nampol Venus Fly Trap sisi kanannya. "Ya lewat tanah lah!! Gunanya apa kita tiap hari diledekin tikus got oleh anak-anak Akatsuki?"

"Tapi tikus got kan gak lewat tanah!" Zetsu item Venus Fly Trap sisi kanannya

"Mang elu mau beneran jadi tikus got?" sembur Zetsu putih. "Ya udahlah…saatnya kita buktikan, bahwa meskipun kita cacat dan sering dianggep gak berguna, kita harus buktiin, bahwa kita ini memang berguna!"

"YA!!" sahut Zetsu item mantap. Cuma _YA_ saja!

Zetsu nyampe di sebuah ruangan.

"Wah…ruang makan!" seru Zetsu putih pelan sambil ngintip dari balik Venus Fly Trap nya yang masih tertutup.

"Tapi gak ada manusia nya..," Zetsu item agak sedih.

"Kita harus punya niat, selama Natal, kita harus jadi vegetarian!" kata Zetsu putih.

"Cuman sehari dong? tanggal 25 doang," kata Zetsu item

"Emang elo mau jadi vegetarian seumur idup?"

"Taruh dimana yah hadiahnya?" kata Zetsu putih.

"Oh iya! Gue inget ama ucapan Itachi! Katanya, Santa itu identik dengan semua hal yang dingin!" kata Zetsu item.

"Maksud?"

"Kita taruh aja hadiahnya di tempat dingin," kata Zetsu item. "Disana," Zetsu item menunjuk sebuah kulkas dengan kakinya.

Zetsu putih tersenyum. "Okeh! Beruntung banget kita, nemuin tempat yang cocok!"

Zetsu segera menuju kulkas itu, dan langsung membuka pintu kulkas dengan kakinya. Lalu, dijorokkannya Venus Fly Trapnya ke dalam kulkas, dan Venus Fly Trap itu membuka, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kardus dari dalamnya. Dan dua kardus itu mendarat aman di dalam kulkas. Kebetulan banget yah?? XD

"Fiuh…akhirnya, mata gue bisa lihat dengan leluasa," kata Zetsu item.

"Mata lo kan kuning. Kena hepatitis B ya lo? Jangan nularin gue ah!" kata Zetsu putih

"Eh, bego! Kalo gue kena, elo juga kena! Kita kan sehati!" kata Zetsu item.

"Sehati?" Zetsu putih jaws dropped. "Masak gue hemafrodit?"

"Ngomong-ngomong…kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini! Kita berhasil membuktikan bahwa kita sangat berguna!" kata Zetsu item sambil berurai air mata. Terdengar nyanyian _We are the campion_ dari lubuk hatinya.

"Iya! Pulang yuk!" kata Zetsu putih

Dan mereka kembali menghilang ke tanah, dengan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar di lantai ruang makan itu

Ternyata…mereka benar-benar tak berguna -.-"

-oOo-

**Hm…Yuki buka pertanyaan ^^**

**Rumah siapa yang didatengin para Santa Clause (gadungan) itu? Dan untuk siapa akhirnya hadiah dari Tobi diberikan?**

**Dimana Sasori dan Tobi meletakkan hadiahnya?**

**Apa yang dilakukan orang dalam kamar pada misi Itachi? XD**

**Sampaikan jawaban kalian lewat review. Kalo dugaan kalian bener, Yuki kasih tepuk tangan –ditabok-**

**Review, ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : who are they? PART 1

**Makasih banyak buat kalian yah!! makasih yang udah ngasih dukungan, pendapat dan kritik ataupun whatever lah pada Yuki dan fic ini –**peluk-peluk para reviewers tanpa menyadari acungan golok di tangan mereka-

**Sebenernya, chapter kali ini panjangnya 18 lembar MW. Karena takut pembaca pada tepar karena bosen dan mantengin kompu / HP karena baca chapter ini, makanya, chapter ini Yuki cut jadi 2 bagian. Sambungannya ada di chapter depan ^^ total chapter kali ini sekitar 11 lembar MW. Jangan bosen yuah ^^**

**Dan juga, Yuki kaget sekali, ternyata Yuki tak pandai mendramatisir / sok misterius yah T.T Buktinya, jawaban para reviewers banyak yang ngena dan betul!! **–jedot2in kepala ke VFT Zetsu- **para reviewers yang tebakannya betul, Yuki cantumin di bawah! **–semua nengok ke lantai-** errr…maksudnya di akhir chapter ini.**

**Ya udah…langsung baca yah!!**

* * *

**-oOo-**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Well, rumah yang bisa dibilang gubuk. Setelah berpisah dari tim Hebi, Sasuke mulai terkatung-katung dan ia berniat tak akan kembali ke Konoha! TAK AKAN!! Dimana harga diri Uchiha jika ia kembali ke Konoha dengan keadaan ngegembel kayak gini? Lagipula, dia dulu juga terkenal sebagai pengkhianat dan pembenci Konoha. Masak ujung-ujungnya dia harus pulang kampung juga? -.-'

Sasuke melihat sekeliling rumahnya, tempat berukuran 3X3 meter itu. Semua masih tampak sama. Tak ada kado yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa semalam Santa udah rela mampir ke gubuknya ini. Tak ada hamburan salju yang menandakan kereta Santa telah mendarat disini. Dan tak ada reruntuhan rambut putih dari jenggot Santa yang menandakan Santa semalam telah minum kopi disini (??).

"Itachi pembohong!" rutuk Sasuke pelan, teringat akan cerita Santa yang dulu waktu Sasuke kecil, sering diceritakan dengan semangat oleh Itachi. Padahal dari kecil Sasuke dah tahu, itu semua hanya omong kosong. Tapi Itachi memaksa adiknya untuk percaya. Dan saat Sasuke telah percaya, Sasuke baru sadar, yang patut untuk tidak dipercayai itu bukan Santa, tapi Itachi!!

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia ingin melihat indahnya salju diluar. Ingin membandingkan, lebih putih mana antara salju dan kulit Sai (??).

Dingin! Sangat dingin. Apalagi untuk Sasuke yang memakai atasan tanpa kancing seperti ini. Menyesal dia dulu menerima baju dari Orochimaru ini dan membuang kaos kesayangannya.

"_Biar dadamu yang seksi kelihatan,"_ kata Orochimaru dulu dengan tampang khas pedophile.

Sasuke tertegun menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak didepan pintunya. 2 buah benda kotak kecil.

"Ah…kado Natal yah?" ucap Sasuke sambil sumringah sedikit. Meskipun tak ada orang yang melihatnya, entah kenapa melakukan senyum adalah perbuatan tabu bagi Sasuke. Tak heran kalo Santa tak sudi mampir ke gubuknya XD

"Tapi kok warna kertas kadonya biru?" gumam Sasuke sambil memungut kedua kotak itu. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan kembali lagi kedalam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan perbandingan putih antara salju dan Sai.

"Pasti bukan dari Santa. Kalo dari Santa, warnanya pasti merah dan putih," analisa Sasuke. "Atau Santa lagi kehabisan kertas kado warna merah putih? Yang dikirimi kado ama dia kan orang sedunia?"

Sasuke pun membuka kedua kado itu dengan tatapan nepsong. Semoga saja isinya baju hangat! Atau minimal buku panduan untuk jurus keren baru lah!

"Siapa tahu Santa jago dalam jutsu," pikir Sasuke. "Hah?" Sasuke tertegun bengong sambil menatap benda yang keluar dari masing-masing kotak.

Dari kotak pertama, hanya ada satu lonceng kecil. Ditambah dengan foto narsis seorang atau seekor atau apalah itu, warna biru, gigi tajam, dan bawa-bawa pentungan gede, mengingatkan Sasuke pada Suigetsu. Dan dari kotak kedua, hanya ada sepucuk surat.

"Buat apaan benda kayak gini?!" geram Sasuke sambil memegang dengan tatapan jijik pada lonceng kecil itu. Bunyi gemerincing pun terdengar. "Aaaarrrgghhh!! Panas!! Panas!!" batin Sasuke tak jelas, saat mendengar bunyi lonceng itu. Dia langsung membuang lonceng itu kedalam perapian. Dan dalam beberapa menit, lonceng malang itu telah meleleh hancur.

Sasuke melihat foto itu. Perasaan pernah lihat. Sangat familiar. Tapi siapa dia? Apakah dia salah satu fangirls Sasuke?

"Apa-apaan sih ini? Sejak kapan Santa mukanya dipermak jadi ancur begini? Cuman ngasih lonceng kayak gitu lagi!" rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Dia lalu membuka surat itu. Inilah satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya. Siapa tahu didalam surat itu ada cek 1 milyar ryo. Meskipun mustahil sih… Tapi kan motto hidup Sasuke adalah _Nothing's impossible, I'm so incredible_ -.-'

Sasuke lalu membaca tulisan di kertas folio itu. Hancurlah harapannya. Kertas cek tak ada yang ukurannya segede ini.

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang yang miskin!_

"Good! Dugaan gue kalo Santa itu tidak ada semakin kuat!" kata Sasuke.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu sedekah untuk menyambung hidupmu._

"Sedekah??" Sasuke sweat dropped.

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk kau hadiri, orang gembel._

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dengan kakimu dan pulang sendiri dengan tanganmu (??)._

_Merry Christmas, orang miskin!_

"Dari tadi nih peri bawaannya ngehina gue mulu!" dumal Sasuke. "Gak nyesel gue ngebakar loncengnya!"

_Nb: loncengnya jangan dibakar, itu terbuat dari emas 24 karat loh!_

"AAAAAAARRRGGHH!!"

* * *

-oOo-

"Aaaaaaaaarrrggghhh!!"

Terdengar teriakan super keras dari arah kamar mandi.

"Siapa tuh yang menyanyi?" tanya cowok berkacamata goggle dengan cuek sambil tetap memainkan PSP nya.

"Bukan menyanyi, Matt-kun," ralat sang cowok yang berambut putih, dengan memainkan puzzlenya. "Itu suara Mello-chan yang sedang mengejan. Biasa, dia kan kena sembelit menahun."

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhh!!"

Suara itu tedengar lagi.

"Tapi apa suara mengejan segitu overnya?" tanya Matt campur kesal karena permainannya langsung game over gara-gara diringi backsound dari Mello.

"Kita lihat yuk!" kata Near sambil berdiri sambil membawa puzzle yang telah ia susun dengan sempurna. "Siapa tahu Mello-chan melahirkan."

Dan Matt pun menahan untuk tidak nabok Near.

"Ada apa, Mello-chan?" tanya Near sambil langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHH!!" Mello semakin keras menjerit saat Near dengan seenak otaknya (?) membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Mello telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Um…sepertinya Mello-chan sedikit terkejut," kata Near sambil membiarkan sebuah gayung hasil lemparan Mello nyangkut di kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya sedikit! Tuh cowok nyaris jantungan, dodol!" kata Matt.

"Lain kali ketok pintu dulu dong, Near!" gerutu Mello sambil membuka pintu, setelah ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. "Lo jadi cowok jenius gak sopan banget!"

"Kalo nanti Mello-chan mati di kamar mandi, saya harus ngetok pintu dulu untuk diijinkan masuk?" kata Near.

"Udah deh! Percuma ngomong ma anak pinter!" kata Mello kesal. "Tuh! Kalian lihat di bak mandi! Ada apa?" tanya Mello sambil menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada air?" tanya Matt dengan tebakan terjenius.

Mello, Matt dan Near masuk kedalam dengan langkah hati-hati. Near ada didepan, Matt dibelakang Near, dan Mello posisi paling aman, bontot!

"Kalo ampe bom itu meledak pas gue masih di dalem, gue bunuh lo, Mel," kata Matt berbisik.

"Lagian siapa bilang ada bom?" kata Mello ikut berbisik.

Dan mereka terhenyak saat yang ditemukan dalam bak mandi hanyalah air dan gayung.

"Waw! Keren!" desis Matt. "Berapa bulan kau tak mandi hingga lupa pada apa saja dalam bak mandi?"

"Lihat yang bener dong lo! Mata 4 masih kurang juga?!" bentak Mello pelan sambil menyingkap tirai yang tadi menutupi separuh dari penampang bak mandi.

Dan mereka kembali terhenyak saat melihat dua buah kotak warna merah mengambang di permukaan air.

"Tuh! Ada kardus!" Mello berteriak lebay.

"Pasti dari Santa," Near tersenyum kecil sambil mendekati bak mandi.

"Oh Near! Jangan mendekat! Meskipun aku ingin membunuhmu untuk jadi nomor satu, tapi aku tak rela kau mati di tangan Santa!" kata Mello.

"Plis deh, blonde, Santa itu peri Natal, bukan teroris!" kata Matt sambil ngegetok kepala Mello.

"Hm…," Near menaruh puzzlenya diatas kloset, dan memegang kedua kardus itu. "Pasti ini kado Natal untuk kita!"

"Kita kan ada tiga, Near," kata Matt. "Masak kita harus ngebagi kado itu jadi tiga? Si Santa pelit banget!"

"Lagian kenapa harus dikamar mandi sih? Biasanya kata L, Santa kan ngasih kadonya di deket pohon Natal," analisa Mello.

"Itu kan Watari yang diem-diem pas malam ngeletakin hadiah-hadiah deket pohon Natal. Mau-maunya lo dikibulin," kata Matt.

"Pasti si Santa kemarin ingin buang hajat. Lalu dia masuk ke kamar mandi, dan menaruh hadiah ini disini," sambung Near.

"Nonsense! Santa kan bukan manusia! Mana mungkin dia kebelet boker?" kata Matt.

"Tapi dia bisa kebelet kencing, kan? Atau cuci muka kali?" kata Mello.

"Ya sudah…kita buka saja apa isinya," usul Near daripada meributkan apa Santa bisa mengeluarkan sisa metabolisme atau tidak.

"Eh?? Anting?" Near mengambil salah satu benda yang terdapat dalam kardus pertama.

"Bando?" Matt mengangkat benda yang lain dalam kardus pertama.

"WTF?!?! Rok?" dan Mello yang paling mengenaskan.

"Jelas ini bukan dari Santa! Ada yang ngerjain kita!" kata Matt. "Masak kita dikasih barang-barang cewek kayak gini?"

"Meskipun kita kawaii, tapi kan gak harus dapat benda kayak ginian!" kata Mello sambil membuang rok itu ke arah belakangnya tanpa menoleh. Dan rok itu mendarat dengan anggun di muka L yang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka.

"Pemberian adalah rezeki. Apalagi ini dari peri Natal, harus kita hargai," kata Near sambil mengambil selembar foto dari dalam kardus pertama.

"Ya, gue hargain! Tapi gak bakal gue pakai!" kata Matt.

"Gue lebih milih makai bando daripada rok!" kata Mello.

"Ya udah…ini ajah buat elo!" Matt memasangkan bando itu ke kepala Mello. Mello nya sih diem-diem ajah.

"Hm…foto siapa tuh?" tanya Mello sambil menatap sebuah foto lelaki berambut merah dengan tatapan mata orang dalam foto itu yang terlihat sangat menguasai (??). "Tampan juga. Light aja kalah ganteng."

"???" Near dan Matt hanya sweat dropped.

"Gue hanya bilang tampan, bukan berarti gue suka!" kata Mello.

"Lagian siapa bilang elo suka Light?" tanya Matt. Mello mingkem.

"Lagian, nih orang rada mirip ama gue kayaknya," kata Matt sambil menatap foto itu.

"Eh!! ada surat!" kata Matt saat membuka kardus yang kedua. "Ditulis di kertas folio kayaknya."

"Kita baca deh! Siapa tahu dia punya petunjuk tentang kasus Kira ketiga," kata Mello nepsong.

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang kaya dan mulia…_

"Darimana dia tahu kalo kita kaya, ya?" tanya Near curiga.

_Di hari Natal yang damai ini, kami peri Natal, memberimu kado spesial dalam hidupmu. _

"Spesial menjijikkan," kata Mello.

_Mungkin tak seberapa dibandingkan kekayaan yang kau punya. Bagi duit dong…_

"Santa apaan yang minta duit kayak gini?" kata Matt.

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang patut untuk kau hadiri, orang kaya dan keren._

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dengan limosine mu dan pulang sendiri dengan uangmu (??)._

_Merry Christmas, orang kaya! I love you!!_

"Aaaaa…bentar deh! Gue rasa peri ini yaoi," kata Matt sambil menunjuk foto tadi.

_Nb: Sasori tidak yaoi. Dia udah punya pacar, namanya Deidara (??)_

"Hah? Deidara? Kayak nama cowok," gumam Mello.

"Sejak kapan nama Santa berubah jadi Sasori Clause?" tanya Near sambil berpikir keras.

* * *

-oOo-

"Tsunade, mau kemana kau?" tanya Jiraiya saat Tsunade dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, beranjak dari meja judi.

"Pulang!"

BLAM! Tsunade masuk ke gudang dan menutup pintunya.

"Sejak kapan rumahmu ada digudang?" tanya Jiraiya yang kesadarannya masih tinggal 25 persen.

Tsunade duduk bersandar di balik pintu gudang. Matanya melek merem tanda ia separuh sadar, separuh kagak sadar.

"Hik! Kebelet banget gue!"

Tsunade bangkit dan segera membuka pintu. Ia berjalan menuju ke perapian.

"Ah…disana toiletnya," kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke bara api yang berkobar. "Pengen kencing." O_o disana???

Langkah Tsunade terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di tepi meja dekat perapian. Sangat di tepi. Bahkan benda itu nyaris jatuh.

"Ah…apa itu?" Tsunade duduk di sofa dan mengambil kedua kardus itu. Dilihatnya baik-baik. "Kayak kado dari Santa."

Ia lalu membuka kardus itu. Menemukan satu untai kalung yang terbuat dari bawang putih bercampur bawang merah, lalu di pucuk kalung itu terdapat hurus A. Juga ada foto dari lelaki atau mirip dengan tampang budak, yang berambut putih, bermata ungu. Jangan-jangan dia janda lagi?

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengambil kalung itu. "Hm…wanginya! Ahahaha…hik! Pasti Santa ngasih mawar ini karena dia naksir gue."

Tsunade melempar foto lelaki itu. Dan foto lelaki berambut putih itu berakhir di kobaran api perapian.

"Hah? Surat?" Tsunade menemukan sehelai kertas folio di kardus kedua. "Jangan-jangan tagihan hutang, hik! Sejak kapan ya, gue minjem hik…duit ke Santa? Jangan-jangan hik…Santa ngasih kado-kado Natal tapi dicatat sebagai bon hutang lagi…hik! Perhitungan, hik…!"

_Merry Christmas, orang maniak judi dan mabok a.k.a. calon penghuni kekal neraka_

"Salam yang bagus!" kata Tsunade terkekeh. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di neraka."

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu hadiah untuk menyambung hidupmu._

"Gue gak butuh hadiah! Gue butuh duit!" kata Tsunade. "Barang-barang yang lo kasih jangan-jangan bekas semua yah??" lanjut Tsunade, yang membuat Kakuzu yang berada beberapa kilometer darinya bersin hebat.

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk kau hadiri, pecandu narkoba._

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Banyak beruang kutub yang berkeliaran sepanjang jalan. Kau bisa menaiki mereka._

"Heh…gue bukan pecandu narkoba! Breng--k!" umpat Tsunade kesal.

_Nb: A di kalung itu singkatan Akatsuki 8D_

"Lumayan, gue dapat mawar dari Santa," kata Tsunade sambil menciumi bawang merah dan bawang putih di kalungnya.

* * *

-oOo-

Malam ini, Kiba dan Shino menginap di rumah Neji, kediaman Hyuuga. Mumpung Hinata juga lagi nginep di asrama tempat Sakura dkk tinggal bareng teman cewek lainnya.

Neji, Kiba, dan Shino bersembunyi di balik sofa yang berada tak jauh dari pohon Natal didekat pintu utama. Otak jenius Neji ingin membuktikan, apakah mitos Santa Clause yang sering ngasih barang secara gratis itu benar? Pasalnya, motto yang di pakai orang dunia sekarang ini kan _No money, Nothing!_. Neji ingin membuktikannya!!

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa gue musti ikut?" dumal Kiba jengkel.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu saat sesosok mahkluk yang tak jelas apa jenisnya itu muncul mendadak dalam ruangan tempat Neji dkk berada. Tuh makhluk pake masker, mata ijo, jilbab, dan pake jubah gambar awan merah. Sama sekali tak mirip dengan Santa yang biasa Neji liat di poster-poster di jalan-jalan saat Natal. Orang ini lebih mirip untuk jadi gorila Santa. Tapi…apakah Santa memelihara gorila? Ah…Neji bingung! Tidak tahu!

Mahkluk itu lalu menghilang setelah meletakkan kado didekat pohon Natal. Dua buah kado!

"Hm…ternyata aku bisa membuktikan, bahwa Santa wujudnya seperti itu ya?" tanya Neji pelan. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketiga cowok itu mendekati pohon Natal. Neji mengambil kedua kardus yang terbungkus oleh kertas kado bergambar mata uang dari seluruh negara di dunia itu.

"Eh! rakus banget lo! Gue minta satu dong," rajuk Kiba.

Neji melirik kesal ke Kiba. Disuruh ngintip gak mau, giliran hadiah aja gak mau kalah.

"Hn!" Neji melempar satu kardus ke Kiba. Shino sih diem aja meskipun dia gak dapet apa-apa.

"Gue harap isinya seekor puppy," kata Kiba.

"Mana mungkin? Kalo pun isinya anak anjing, pasti anak anjing itu dah jadi bangkai karena kehabisan udara!" Shino menunjuk kado Kiba. "Lihat, cara ngiket kardus nya kenceng banget."

"Baru kali ini gue lihat Santa ngasih kado yang diiket pake borgol," kata Neji sambil memerhatikan kado Kiba dan punyanya. "Apa dia gak ikhlas ngasih?"

"Pasti yang kita lihat tadi bukan Santa," ujar Shino yang insting serangganya (?) mengatakan bahwa yang datang tadi bukan Santa, tapi rentenir.

"Hm…cara bukanya gimana nih? Kalo ngasih kado tapi gak bisa dibuka, ya percuma dong," kata Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan isinya kosong," kata Neji.

Dan kado itu berhasil di buka setelah Kiba dan Neji memaksa Shino untuk menyuruh serangga-serangga nya untuk menggerogoti borgol itu.

"Ingat, cuman borgolnya! Jangan sampai kadonya ikut kemakan!" kata Kiba was-was.

"Bawel! Yang dapet kado siapa, yang ngebuka siapa," gerutu Shino.

"Hah?? Uang cepek? Formulir undian berhadiah dari perusahaan sebuah merek obat nyamuk? Dan…foto?" Neji sweat dropped saat melihat benda-benda yang didapatnya dari dalam kardus itu.

"Orang dalam foto ini kan kayak…makhluk yang datang tadi," kata Shino menunjuk foto yang dipegang Neji. Mata ijo, jilbab, cadar, dan mencium setumpuk uang.

"Lo dapet apa, Kib?" tanya Neji sambil beralih pandang ke Kiba.

Kiba hanya menunduk jaws dropped sambil mengacungkan satu helai kertas folio.

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang pelit!_

"Hm…mungkin saja seharusnya kertas ini ditujukan pada Neji," kata Shino tanpa menyadari hawa maut di belakangnya.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu kado untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Uang cepek! Dan formulir undian yang kami relakan untuk diberikan untukmu, setelah sebelumnya ada seorang peri yang menangis tak rela untuk memberikan formulir undian dan uang cepek ini padamu._

_Selembar foto si peri terkaya, dan sepucuk surat ini._

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang seharusnya pantas untuk kau hadiri. Tapi kalo gak mau ya lebih baik, kami tak perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak lagi._

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dengan anjingmu dan pulang sendiri dengan seranggamu._

_Gosok undian itu dengan uang cepek, kalo dapet hadiah 10juta ryo, kalian harus mengirimkan 9 juta 900 ribu ryo ke peri dalam foto itu._

"Tuh kan, nih peri Natal gak ikhlas ngasih hadiah. Buktinya ada anggotanya yang nangis saat uang cepek dan formulir itu bakal dikasih ke Neji," kata Shino.

"Gue juga gak butuh!" kata Neji

Neji segera menggosok undian itu. Dalam hati, ia akan bersumpah, tak akan menyerahkan satu sen pun pada peri pelit itu! Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa!

"Happahnyah yang gak butuh?" Kiba syok melihat Neji yang excited banget ngegosok formulir itu.

_Anda belum beruntung! Coba seribu kali lagi_

Dan undian itu masuk tempat sampah diringi oleh umpatan dari hati Neji. Kiba dan Shino yang melihatnya, langsung pada menjaga sikap, jangan sampai mereka membuat Neji marah.

"Ada yang belom elo baca, Neji!" kata Kiba.

_Jika gak dapet hadiah…resiko ditanggung teman pemilik undian_

Dan Kiba serta Shino kabur ke kamar masing-masing sebelum Neji mempraktekan jukennya pada mereka berdua. Surat itu ikut kebawa ama Kiba.

"Kenapa kita musti jadi korban?" tanya Kiba. "Dasar peri Natal itu!"

"Dan kenapa musti gue juga?" tanya Shino.

"Tapi…kayaknya tuh peri tahu deh…kalo orang yang mau dikirimi hadiah adalah pemelihara anjing dan serangga," kata Kiba

"Apa? Orang yang dikirimi hadiah? Gue kan gak dapet apa-apa!" kata Shino. Kayaknya ngambek.

_Nb: bagi yang gak kebagian kado…kasihan deh lo!_

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Shino

-oOo-

**

* * *

**

**Makasih udah baca. Dan inilah jawabannya.**

**Rumah siapa yang didatengin para Santa Clause (gadungan) itu? Dan untuk siapa akhirnya hadiah dari Tobi diberikan?**

**Jawaban: Kisame : Sasuke**

**Sasori : Wammy's House**

**Hidan : Perjudian (Tsunade)**

**Kakuzu : Hyuuga's komplek (??) a.k.a. for Neji actually**

**Deidara : (found out next chapter)**

**Tobi : (found out next chapter)**

**Pein : (found out next chapter)**

**Zetsu : (found out next chapter)**

**Itachi : (found out next chapter)**

**Dimana Sasori dan Tobi meletakkan hadiahnya?**

**Jawaban : Sasori : Di kamar mandi **–see?? Banyak dari kalian yang bener jawabannya. Yuki payaaaaahhh…!!-

**Tobi : (found out next chapter)**

**Apa yang dilakukan orang dalam kamar pada misi Itachi? XD**

**Jawaban : (found out next chapter)**

**Sasori dan Itachi : "Dan mari kita sambit, eh, mari kita sumbat, eh, mari kita sambut para reviewers yang pinter-pinter!!"**

**Dum dum dum plak! (sfx: kendang yang di tabuh Deidara)**

**akasuna yu : nilai = 1**

**panda-kun tak log in : nilai = 1**

**Ainara aya : nilai = 0.5**

**GoodBoy Tobi : nilai = 2.5**

**Akasuna no Azura : nilai = 0.5**

**Sasori : cuman 5 ekor yang bener, Ta! –geleng2 kepala-**

**Itachi : ekor? Lo kate hewan kayak elo! –nempol Sasori-**

**Sasori : Juara untuk chapter kali ini adalah GodBoy Tobi! Selamat!!**

**Itachi : Dan sesuai janji, Author keparat itu, nih, gue kasih tepuk tangan!! **–maksa Pein tepuk tangan dengan 12 tangannya- **makasih ya! **–peluk2 reviewers, tanpa menyadari tank dari Gaza melayang dari belakangnya.-

**Sasori : Dan makasih banyak juga buat….**

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa**

**Haruno Rizuki-kun**

**'ana-cHan**

**La auteur Dani**

**Hatake-Rie**

**lovely lucifier**

**lolipopalavigne**

**Akatsuki's FC**

**Senritsu no Kaze**

**ce dua**

**himura kyou**

**Mami males l0gin**

**dilia shiraishi**

**Sasori dan Itachi : sampai jumpa di chapter depan!! –masang senyum terbaik dari mereka, Author tepar-**

**Bagi pertanyaan2 / bagian yang belom terungkap jawabannya, kalian boleh coba lagi! Dan kalo bener, Yuki kasih hadiah dan ciuman pipi dari 3 bintang Akatsuki!!**

**Review ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : who are they? PART 2

**Makasih banyak yah, buat kalian yang udah baca dan review. Dan yang udah baca doang. Dan yang udah review doang. Dan yang udah ngelirik doang **–kicked-**. Dukungan kalian sangat mengharukan (?) bagi Yuki dan membuat Yuki semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin! IYEY! **–loncat riang setinggi 10 meter-**.**

**Seperti chapter lalu, jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan yang lebih sulit dari soal TOEFL yang dialami Author satu bulan lalu, akan terjawab dengan sendirinya saat kalian baca fic ini. Dan **_**thanks to**_** ada di bawah **–semua nengok ke atap-** ==" bawah…bukan atas.**

**Whatever, yang penting, sekarang selamat membaca ya, kawan-kawan XD **–kliam sepihak-**.**

* * *

**-oOo-**

"Hey! Lihat ini apa yang gue dapet!" teriak Ino sambil menyeret-nyeret karung berisi kado dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sakura. "Paling-paling juga kado dari cowok yang ditaksirnya."

"Atau cowok yang naksir dia?" sambung Tenten.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Ino yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Nih! Gue dapat kado Natal dari presiden SBY di White House!" kata Ino bangga.

"Hah?" ketiga temannya yang lain cengok.

"Salah kirim kali tuh orang!" kata Sakura.

"Enak ajah!" balas Ino. "Tadi di depan pagar sana, ada seorang wanita…um…ya anggap aja dia wanita, dan ngasih gue kado ini!"

"Wa…waria…mak…maksud Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata tepat sasaran.

"Bodo amat! Yang penting gue dapet kado!" kata Ino.

Ino pun mengeluarkan semua kado dari dalam karung.

"Banyak amet! Itu semua buat elo?" tanya Sakura mupeng. "Bagi satu napa?"

"Iye, iye! Buat kalian juga," kata Ino sambil memberikan masing-masing dua kardus kepada temannya yang lain.

"Hey! Aku dapat syal? Tapi butut," kata Sakura sambil mengambil syal dari kado pertamanya. "Pasti ini bukan dari presiden! Gak mungkin presiden beli barang di pasar loak!"

"A…ak..aku dapet ini," Hinata mengeluarkan karet gelang dari kado pertamanya. "Buat apa yah?"

"Aku dapet foto seorang cewek! Cuman foto doang. Hadiahnya gak ada," kata Tenten sambil memperlihatkan foto seseorang berambut kuning, dikuncir satu, mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni, dan tangan orang itu mempunyai sebuah mulut.

"Eh…aku juga dapet foto orang itu loh!" kata Sakura.

"A…aku juga," sambung Hinata.

"Ahaha…cewek yang bakal jadi jodohmu kali," kata Ino sambil membuka kardus pertamanya. "Hah? Aku cuman dapet surat!" ia membuka kado kedua. "Dan surat?"

"Surat?" Sakura memegang kertas folio yang ia keluarkan dari kadonya yang kedua.

"lonceng?" Hinata mendapatkan lonceng pada kadonya yang kedua.

"Surat?" Tenten mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam kado keduanya.

"Barbie?" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Barbie. Barbie yang berambut pirang sepinggang, mata indah menawan, gaun yang elegan, dan senyum yang menarik. Juga Barbie itu bawa pisau yang ujungnya berwarna merah di tangan kirinya, taring di kedua mulutnya, dan tangan kanannya membawa boneka voodo.

"Lebih mirip ama Jenglot daripada Barbie," kata Tenten.

"Kenapa gue cuman dapet surat doang?" tangis Ino kesal. "Padahal gue yang dikasih! Gue yang keluar pas dingin-dingin! Kenapa cuman surat?!"

"Kita baca ajah dulu," usul Sakura. "Siapa tahu kita di undang ke pesta,"

_Merry Christmas, wahai para waria!_

"Hah? Pasti ini salah kirim!" kata Ino.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu hadiah untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

"Selembar? Foto nya mah berlembar-lembar! Dasar peri narsis!" kata Sakura.

"Tuh kan? Pasti presiden gak bakal ngirim kado ke kita! Tahu kita aja enggak! Pasti ini didapet dari orang iseng yang ngaku-ngaku dari presiden!" komentar Tenten.

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang terlarang untuk didatangi sampah masyarakat seperti kalian._

"Bentar deh…nih orang kelewatan banget ya, ngatainnya!" kata Sakura sambil bersumpah akan meng-shannaro pengirim atau penulis surat ini.

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dengan sayapmu dan pulang sendiri dengan siripmu (??)._

"Ini pasti orang gila nih! Gue yakin!" kata Ino.

"Sudahlah…Ino-chan," ujar Hinata kalem.

"Dia pikir kita pinguin apa, terbang pake sayap dan sirip?"

"Ta..tapi pinguin kan gak bis…bisa terbang Ino-chan," lanjut Hinata.

"Pokoknya ngawur!" kata Ino. "Seenaknya ngatain kita waria! Salah kirim nih pastinya!"

"Lagian ngapain kita dikasih foto nih orang?" tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan foto Deidara.

"Ka…karet gelang ini juga buat ap..apa?" tanya Hinata.

_Nb: karet gelang itu ya buat dibikin gelang di tangan, bodoh, un!_

* * *

**-oOo-**

Gaara membuka jendela kamarnya dengan malas. Udara memang sangat panas, padahal kata Naruto, di Konoha sana sedang musim salju. Disana Naruto beku, disini Gaara terbakar.

Gaara kembali termenung. Kira-kira apa yang di dengarnya semalam ya? Suara _Hohoho_ khas orang tua dan sesuatu yang gemerincing! Tak mungkin ada penjual sate disini! Karena warga Suna terkenal akan sifatnya yang vegetarian (?).

"Santa?" Gaara menggumamkan nama itu. Ia teringat akan seorang kakek bertopi merah putih dan sering bepergian dengan rusa terbang, kakek yang sering dilihatnya di film-film dan video-video milik Kankurou. Dan kakek itu suka banget ketawa _Hohoho_. Entah apa artinya _Hohoho _itu. Dan kenapa harus _Hohoho_? Kenapa gak _Wakakak_ ajah?

Dan kemarin malam, Gaara sulit sekali tidur. Listrik Suna mati akibat Konoha yang terkena badai salju. Padahal apa hubungannya? Entahlah…Gaara juga tak tahu. Mungkin Suna listriknya nebeng Konoha? Atau listrik Suna cuman nyolong listrik dari Konoha? Bodoh amat. Gaara tak peduli. Yang jelas malam itu ia sangat tegang. Ia takut akan mitos bahwa di malam Natal akan ada zombie yang berkeliling membagikan hadiah Natal. Begitu kata Kankurou dulu. Dan setiap malam Natal setiap tahun, Gaara selalu sulit tidur dan omongan Kankurou selalu membayang di benaknya.

Dan suara _Hohoho_ yang tiba-tiba itu mengangetkan Gaara, hingga sang kazekage terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan mengumpat. Bunyi gemerincing juga! Padahal saat keesokannya Gaara bertanya pada Temari dan Kankurou, apakah mereka mendengar apa yang Gaara dengar, kedua kakaknya itu hanya menggeleng dan tertawa geli.

"Mungkin itu zombie yang ngefans ama kamu," kata Kankurou.

Dan lamunan Gaara buyar saat ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di bawah jendela kamarnya. Gaara segera memungut benda itu dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"Huh? Kado?" batin Gaara sambil menerka-nerka benda apa ini. "Jangan-jangan bener lagi, kalo kemarin Santa kemari? Tapi katanya Santa hanya akan memberi kado untuk anak baik. Aku kan udah ngebunuh ratusan orang?"

Maklum Gaara, Santanya sendiri juga seorang pembunuh! Keluarganya sendiri lagi yang dibunuh! -.-'

Gaara membuka kardus pertama. Surat. Gaara lalu membuka kardus kedua. Foto seorang kakek-kakek yang memegang rambut kemilaunya dan satu buah tusuk gigi.

"Hm…pemberian orang, gak baek buat dibuang," hibur Gaara pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berniat untuk membakar hadiah, foto dan surat itu. "Lagian kakek ini siapa? Gak mungkin kan dia Santa? Perasaan, Santa meskipun tua, dia gak punya keriput sama sekali deh."

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang yang ngatain keriput gue!_

Gaara tak merespon pada kalimat itu. Ia sudah lupa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu hadiah untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang pantas untuk kau hadiri, Jinchuriki idola kami._

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dengan pasirmu dan dan jangan harap kau bisa pulang dengan selamat._

_Yang tadi Cuma becanda kok. kami tak berniat menjadikanmu tumbal ^^_

"Hm…seperti Akatsuki ajah," Gaara tersenyum kecil.

_Nb: Kami memang Akatsuki loh…_

"Oh No!"

* * *

**-oOo-**

"Saya menemukan ini di samping mayat Higuchi," kata Suster Linda pada Dokter Beyond. Suster Linda memegang dua buah kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado gambar lolipop.

"Hm…Santa rupanya nyasar ke kamar mayat kemarin, ya?" respon Beyond yang membuat Suster Linda pengen banget nyakar nih dokter. Malah becanda lagi!

"Lagian kenapa rumah sakit jiwa kayak gini ada kamar mayat yah?" pikir Suster Linda heran, membuat Dokter Beyond jadi salah tingkah.

Gigit lehernya, hisap darahnya, taruh di kamar mayat. Itulah pekerjaan Dokter Beyond yang sebenarnya XD

"Mungkin ini hadiah dari seseorang, tapi salah masuk kamar kali?" tanya Suster Linda.

"Hm…Santa tak sebodoh itu untuk masuk ke kamar mayat," kata Beyond. "Lebih baik kita berikan saja kado ini pada pasien lain."

"Ide bagus! Tapi siapa?" tanya Suster Linda.

Dokter Beyond hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjilati bibirnya dengan tatapan nepsong. Kayak Orochimaru -.-'

Dokter Beyond dan Suster Linda memasuki sebuah kamar isolasi. Disana terdapat pasien yang cukup ganteng, tapi juga cukup gila.

"Selamat pagi, Light-kun," sapa Dokter Beyond sambil tersenyum manis pada pasien yang di pasung berdiri di kamar itu. Penyiksaan!

"Saya adalah Kira. Saya Tuhan kalian!" kata Light sambil menatap tajam pada Dokter Beyond.

"Sepertinya Light-kun naksir Anda," bisik Suster Linda kurang ajar.

"Ya…kamu adalah Kira. Tapi kamu bukan Tuhan," jawab Dokter Beyond. "Kamu hanyalah manusia yang sebentar lagi akan kuhisap darahnya."

"Apa?" tanya Light dan Suster Linda berbarengan.

"Um…maksudku..kau hanyalah manusia yang mempunyai dan butuh darah, seperti aku," kata Dokter Beyond ngeles. "Anyway…ini, saya punya sesuatu untuk kamu."

Light menatap dua buah kardus yang disodorkan Dokter Beyond. "Saya adalah Kira! Saya bukan gembel yang membutuhkan kardus untuk tidur," jawab Light.

"Cobalah buka," kata Dokter Beyond sambil membuka kedua kotak kardus itu. "Ini dari Santa loh…kau kenal Santa kan?"

"Yang saya kenal hanyalah Santi, penyanyi di iklan sunsilk," jawab Light.

"???" Dokter Beyond dan Suster Linda hanya sweat dropped.

"Shanti maksudnya?" tanya Suster Linda.

"Ini, kau dapat…," Dokter Beyond mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak pertama. "Foto? Kau kenal dia, Light-kun?" tanya Dokter Beyond sambil menunjukkan foto seseorang yang memakai topeng lolipop dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tanda peace.

"Dia…," Light tampak terbelalak.

"Siapa?" Dokter Beyond dan Suster Linda penasaran.

"Mikami Teru," jawab Light yang membuat Dokter Beyond dan Suster Linda terjatuh.

"Kalo kita ngomong ama orang gila, kita juga ikut gila," kata Suster Linda.

"Tapi dari awal kan saya adalah dokter gila dan kamu adalah suster gila," kata Dokter Beyond.

"Dokter dan suster yang merawat orang gila," ralat Suster Linda. "Dokter gila dan suster gila terlalu gak enak didengar."

"Hm…mungkin dia ini salah satu kaki tangan Light-kun dulu," pikir Dokter Beyond sambil mengamati foto orang itu.

"Isi kado satunya apa, Dokter?" tanya Suster Linda.

"Oh ya, sebentar," kata Dokter Beyond. "Tali sepatu?"

"???"

"Oh…mungkin sepatunya nyusul. Jadi talinya dulu yang dikirim. Ahahaha…," Dokter Beyond tertawa kikuk saat mendapati tatapan maut dari mata Light. "Mungkin Santa waktu itu sedang buru-buru, Light-kun."

"Biar saya yang buka kado kedua. Siapa tahu ada hadiah yang lebih bagus," kata Suster Linda. "Surat?" Suster Linda tertegun heran mendapati sebuah kertas di dalam kotak kedua.

"Jangan-jangan itu Death Note!" pekik Dokter Beyond lebay. "Ayo kita bakar!"

"Ryuk!" teriak Light membahana. "Kau datang Ryuk? Kau datang memberiku hadiah Natal?? Huahahahahaha…Ryuk!!" kata Light yang kumat gilanya.

"Diamlah!" bentak Suster Linda frustasi. Gak pasien, gak dokter, sama gilanya! "Ini bukan Death Note, karena gak ada Death Note yang seukuran kertas folio dan dicetak oleh _Sinar Dunia_!" Suster Linda menunjuk cap _Sinar Dunia_ di pojok kiri kertas. Dokter Beyond langsung mingkem. "Dan Ryuk juga gak ada! Karena Ryuk gak bisa nulis tulisan sebagus ini!" Suster Linda menunjuk tulisan yang ditulis rapi di kertas itu.

"Siapa tahu Ryuk dah belajar nulis dengan baik dan benar?"

"Diamlah Light-kun!" bentak Suster Linda.

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang autis!_

"Kurang tepat. Light orang gila, bukan orang autis. Orang gila, sudah pasti autis. Tapi orang autis, belum tentu gila," analisa Dokter Beyond, baik Linda maupun Light, tak menggubris analisanya.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu hadiah untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

"Ternyata orang bertopeng dalam foto ini adalah peri yah?" tanya Suster Linda.

"Ryuk?" tanya Light.

"Bukan! Ryuk bukan peri, tapi shinigami!"

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang patut untuk kau hadiri, orang maniak lolipop._

"Memangnya ada pasien kita yang maniak lolipop?" tanya Suster Linda.

"L? tapi dia tidak gila," sambung Dokter Beyond. "Atau seharusnya kado ini untuk L? atau seharusnya L yang gila?"

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa jalan waktu berangkat, dan bisa nebeng angkot waktu pulang. Itupun kalo ada angkot. Hahahahaha……_

"Pake ketawa lagi," Dokter Beyond sweat dropped.

_Nb: tali sepatu itu bukan buat ngikat sepatu, tapi buat ikat rambut. Pake ya! ^^_

Dokter Beyond dan Suster Linda memandangi rambut Light. Apa bisa?

"Dokter aja yang pake!" kata Suster Linda.

* * *

**-oOo-**

Kado di tempat panti pijat itu…

Telah dimakan tikus!

END of Pein's Gift!

* * *

**-oOo-**

"Uaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh!!" teriak suara cempreng di rumah itu. Untung aja yang misuh-misuh cuman nyamuk dan cecak yang kaget akan teriakannya.

"Ada lobang dilantai!" cowok berambut jabrik kuning itu sambil menunjuk lebay lantai berlubang di depannya itu. "Ada tikus tanah yang ngegerogotin rumah gue!"

Dan pandangannya tanpa sengaja mengarah pada kulkas yang pintunya terbuka.

"Huoh!! Makanan gue dicolong tikus tanah!" Naruto berlari ke arah kulkas dan segera mengecek isinya. "Ramen instan, ramen beku, es krim rasa ramen, permen ramen, mie ramen..kado??"

Naruto mengambil dua benda itu. Dan segera membawanya ke meja makan.

"Santa kah?? Perasaan Santa kalo masuk gak pernah lewat tanah deh. Dan ngapain ditaruh kulkas?" pikir Naruto heran.

Dia membuka kado itu. Tampaklah seekor tikus putih yang menatap Naruto sambil mencicit kecil.

"………….,"

cit cit cit…

"……………,"

cit cit cit

"Eeerrr…rupanya bener, yang bikin lubang itu tikus tanah yah? tapi kenapa anaknya ada disini?" kata Naruto yang tak membedakan mana tikus tanah yang kotor, dekil, bau, dan mana tikus gedongan yang bersih, putih, mulus, tak berkeriput.

"Ujung-ujungnya mereka juga tikus, bego!" Nah…Author dikatain lagi -.-'

"Hm…lucu juga!" Naruto mengambil tikus itu dengan memegang ekornya. "Lumayan nih buat disumbang ke lab buat percobaan. Khukhukhu…,"

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!!" tikus itu menjerit. Itu jeritan tikus atau suara rem mobil?

Naruto segera meletakkan tikus malang itu ke dalam tong sampah. Biar gak bisa keluar gitu.

Dan Naruto kembali ke meja makan. Dia melihat foto sebuah tanaman didalam kotak tadi.

"Wah…Santa ternyata pecinta lingkungan ya? Udah ngirimin tikus, pake ngasih foto tanaman langka lagi," darimana dia tahu itu tanaman langka?

Dia membuka kotak satunya. Selembar kertas folio yang bertuliskan _Surat penting! Harap dibaca. Kalo Anda buta aksara, minta tolong orang lain untuk membacakannya._

"Brengsek! Gue kan lulus chunin!" apa hubungannya?? -.-'

_Merry Christmas, wahai orang cacat mental dan fisik!_

"Nih orang ngeselin mulu daritadi!" batin Naruto jengkel.

_Di hari yang damai dan bersalju ini, kami, para peri Natal, memberimu kado untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Selembar foto si peri, dan sepucuk surat ini._

_Dengan surat ini pula, kami mengundang kamu untuk hadir dalam pesta Natal bersama kami. Pesta Natal yang mewah dan termeriah yang mungkin akan menjadi pesta Natal yang seharusnya terlalu berarti untuk dihadiri orang sepertimu, orang hemafodit._

"Emang gue cacing, apa?!?"

_Kau bisa datang ke gua di dekat kutub, 100 km dari sini (kira-kira segitu). Jangan khawatir soal transportasi. Kau bisa datang sendiri dan pulang sendiri._

"Bilang aja mau ngatain gue jelangkung!" Naruto sudah memonyongkan bibir.

_Nb: tikus tadi bisa meledak dalam waktu 1 jam jika ditaruh dalam tempat kotor, made by Deidara XD_

"HOH?!?!?!"

* * *

**-oOo-**

**Makasih dah baca dan inilah jawabannya **–presentase pake LCD dan Microsoft Power Point di layar tancep (?)-

**a. Rumah siapa yang didatengin para Santa Clause (gadungan) itu? Dan untuk siapa akhirnya hadiah dari Tobi diberikan?**

**Jawaban : Deidara : Asrama**_**WANITA**_** a.k.a. for Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata**

**Tobi : actually for Higuchi who's dead, but at the end, it's for Light**

**Pein : MICE! Nothing more!**

**Zetsu : Naruto.**

**Itachi : Gaara.**

**b. Dimana Tobi meletakkan hadiahnya?**

**Jawaban : Kamar mayat.**

**Apa yang dilakukan orang dalam kamar pada misi Itachi? XD**

**Jawaban : tegang akan kedatangan zombie yang nonsense.**

**Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi : Ya, kami akan memberikan penghargaan kepada mereka yang telah dengan jeniusnya dan intelligence nya mengalahkan Nate River, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan abal dari Author. Inilah para Miss Akatsuki :**

**bloominpoppies : nilai = 1**

**DianaMello-di : nilai = 0.5**

**natsuttebayo : nilai = 2.5**

**Itachi : cuman segitu? Chapter lalu lima orang loh padahal.**

**Sasori : gara-gara hadiahnya yang nyeremin sih…makanya mereka pada gak daftar.**

**Tobi : Nyeremin? Kan dapet ciuman pipi dari 3 bintang Akatsuki a.k.a. dari kita-kita. Enak toh? Bibir Tobi seksi loh…Dan pemenangnya adalah **_**natsuttebayo**_**. Selamat!**

**Itachi dan Sasori : ………………**

**Itachi : Bukan dari kita. Tahun ini, 3 bintang Akatsuki bukan kita. Tetapi adalah…**

**Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu : yuhuuuuuuuu!! –langsung peluk natsuttebayo dan mencium bibir selama 1 jam-**

**natsuttebayo : -muntaber dadakan-**

**Sasori : Ya! Hadiahnya sudah diberikan! Selamat yah ^^**

**natsuttebayo: kan cium pipi! Bukan bibir! Lagian gue kira gue bakal dapet ciuman dari elo, Sasori!**

**Tobi : Ciuman Sasori-danna cuman untuk Deidara.**

**Sasori : anyway…tak lupa, kami ucapkan juga makasih kepada….**

**dilia shiraishi**

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa**

**sabaku no panda-kun**

**Haruno Rizuki-kun**

**lovely lucifer**

**Ainara aya**

**AeroRange-TCE**

**himura kyou**

**Chiby Angel-chan**

**chiaki**

**la auteur Dani**

**foxlady van jeevas**

**MelloMatte**

**Senritsu no Kaze**

**Chatryne Bhrysaisz**

**GoodBoy Tobi**

**IchaChantik'versi001**

**Hatake-Rie**

**3 bintang Akatsuki dan 3 budak Akatsuki : Terimakasih banyak! Sukron! Arigatou! Danke! Merci! Xie xie! Apaan lah! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yuah! Bye bye…**

**Kisame : Mimpikan Kisame dalam tidurmu…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5 : whose party actually?

**Makasih banyak pada semuanya! Semua deh…tanpa kecuali. Saya kan baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin mengepel (?) :D**

**Yoy. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Buwahahaha…untuk pertama kalinya nih, Yuki bisa namantin fic!! Ohoho…-ketawa ala Santa-**

**Selamat membaca ya, para kawula muda ^^ -dibakar yang merasa udah tua-**

**o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o.**

Semua sudah siap di ruangan berukuran 3X3 meter di markas itu. Tikar, tumpeng, lilin dan air kendi. Semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu tamunya datang saja.

"Padahal yang di undang kan lebih dari 10 orang. Apa muat ruangan ini?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Muat kok," jawab Kakuzu santai. "Kita nanti saling pangku."

Semua sweat dropped.

Hiasan ruanganpun telah tertata sempurna menurut perkiraan Akatsuki sendiri. Beberapa pohon Natal berdiri di pojok ruangan. Dengan 3 buah lampu disko yang kerlap-kerlip tergantung di setiap pohon, yang membuat pohon yang sejak awal memang sudah rapuh itu, kini tampak semakin bengkok ke bawah.

"Elo sih, ah!" Sasori menyikut Hidan kesal. "Gue bilang kan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang kecil!"

"Gak ada, Sas. Adanya juga yang besar itu!" Hidan menunjuk lampu disko yang menyinarkan berbagai warna di pohon Natal sana. "Beda ukuran doang juga! Yang penting kan kerlap-kerlip!"

Didepan pintu pun telah tergantung sepatu dan kaos kaki. Well, bukan sepatu Natal seperti yang seharusnya.

"Pein? Lo kok gak pake sepatu sih?" tanya Deidara heran pada kaki Pein yang telanjang. "Kaos kaki juga. Padahal kan dingin."

"Iye," jawab Pein nyantai. "Lagi gue cuci."

"Tumben."

"Kok ada bau amis-amis yah? arahnya dari pintu sana deh!" tunjuk pikir Zetsu sambil memandang pintu yang disana tergantung sepasang sepatu dan kaos kaki lengkap dengan banyak lalat yang mengerubunginya.

Semua sudah siap. Dan yang membuat belum sempurna adalah tamunya yang belum datang. Padahal para Akatsuki sudah dandan necis sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Bahkan Sasori sudah memakai kostum Santa Clause, lengkap dengan jenggotnya. Dan Tobi memakai kostum Drakula.

"Ini Natal! Bukan Halloween!" kata Zetsu. Tapi sia-sia, Tobi memang melepas kostum Drakula nya. Tapi ia langsung memakai kostum Shinigami Yumichika, lengkap dengan bulu matanya yang 1 meter.

"Kita mau Natal, bukan cosplay!" kata Itachi. "Lagian kayak gak ada tokoh lain ajah, ampe milih bencong gitu!"

"Kan alisnya artistik gitu loh, Itachi-senpai," kata Tobi.

"Apanya yang artistik?" bentak Deidara. "Penampilan kayak Aming gitu lo bilang artistik?"

"Lagian siapa itu Aming?" sambung Pein.

"Betewe, kok lama yah?" tanya Sasori. "Kakuzu, apa lo bener-bener nulis dengan bener alamat markas kita?" tanya Sasori pada Kakuzu yang lagi menghitung pengeluaran Natal, lengkap dengan berpikir bagaimana mengganti semua pengeluaran dengan jumlah 2 kali lipat.

"Hm…iye," kata Kakuzu males-malesan. Pasalnya, Kakuzu lah yang mendapat tugas menulis di surat undangan dan menyiapkan kadonya. Jadi, jangan heran jika kadonya sangat murahan, kecuali lonceng emas itu sih… itupun hasil ngerampok. Dan jangan heran kalo kata-kata yang digunakan dalam surat undangan itu sekasar muka penulisnya. "Gue tulis kok."

"Lo tulis? Pake bahasa Indonesia kan?" tanya Pein. "Jangan bilang lo tulis pake bahasa Arab!"

"Emang Kakuzu onta!" bela Zetsu dengan belaan yang lebih pantas dikatakan hinaan.

"Lagian Pein, kita ini orang Jepang yang tinggal di kutub. Pake bahasa Jepang atau Inggris dong seharusnya. Ngapain pake Bahasa Indonesia?" cecar Kisame yang tumben otaknya kerja.

"Emang siapa yang bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Itachi.

"Kalo dalam 1 jam lagi kita masih nunggu," kata Pein.

"Mang napa?" tanya yang lain cemas. Jangan-jangan Pein akan melakukan penyerangan.

"Berarti mereka belum datang."

=.=

**o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o.**

Naruto sampai di alamat yang tertera di undangan. Depan sebuah gua, 100 kilometer dari selatan. Padahal, jarak sesungguhnya adalah 102 kilometer. Itu Naruto hitung pake jengkalnya yang mewakili 15 cm.

Gua itu terlihat sangat tua. Mungkin jika terkena pukulan kecil aja, seperti rasengan, maka akan runtuh **–rasengan pukulan kecil?-**. Atap dan dinding luarnya tampak di tumbuhi berbagai tanaman liar. Bahkan tanaman gelombang cinta yang harganya ratusan juta itu tumbuh segar di atap (?). Dan jangan tanya lagi tentang baunya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan disekitarnya. Apakah itu? Bensin -.-' Menurut Sasuke, bau bensin itu sangat harum dan menyenangkan. Entah darimananya.

Disana pun sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang selain Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlihat ada Neji, Kiba, Shino, bahkan Tsunade pun ikut. Membuat Naruto jadi heran, jangan-jangan ini pesta judi lagi. Tapi saat melihat Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten, Naruto yakin, pasti ini bukan pesta judi. Mungkin fashion show? Naruto jadi lebih merinding.

Diatas batu besar depan markas, Naruto melihat seorang cowok berambut merah dan membawa gentong besar di punggungnya, sedang duduk diatas batu itu. Padahal, dari ciri fisiknya, baru itu adalah batu granit, yang bisa melepuhkan apapun yang ada diatasnya. Tapi Gaara seakan tak menyadari, bahwa pantatnya terancam melepuh bagai kapur kemasukan air.

"Lhoh? Teme?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempol terbalik. Menantang maut. Dan maut memang akan datang padanya jika Sasuke tidak sedang meratapi lonceng emas 24 karatnya.

"Hn." Hanya _Hn_. Dan menurut Sasukem cukup dengan _Hn_ bisa mewakili 100 kata (?).

"Lo ngapain disini? Mau pesta juga? Dapet undangan juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. _Hn_ disini artinya _ya-eyalah!-masak-gue-mau-bunuh-Itachi?!?!_ Padahal ada sedikit niat di hati Sasuke untuk membalas dendam pada kakaknya itu.

"Hoi, Naruto!" teriak Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan Akamaru.

"Naruto?" teriak Sakura juga.

"Sakura, Kiba!" Naruto menghampiri mereka, dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa permisi. "Kalian dapet kado dari Santa misterius juga?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura. "Tapi kadonya murahan banget. Pake bawa-bawa nama SBY lagi. Masak gue cuman dapet syal doang?"

"Lo mending! Gue harus puas dengan satu kertas folio! Dipikir gue mau ujian apa?!" Kiba mulai uring-uringan.

"Gue malah dapet ini," Tsunade nimbrung dan menunjuk kalung bawang-bawangan yang di pakai di lehernya.

"Tapi cocok kok," alhasil, Naruto mental.

"Memangnya siapa sih, yang jadi Santa gadungan ini?" tanya Ino yang masih jengkel karena merasa diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Apa? Santa gedongan?" tanya Tenten.

"Whatever!" Ino cuek.

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti saat ada sebuah limosine berhenti di depan gua.

"Gila! Siapa orang gila yang bawa Limo ke gua jelek kayak gini?" pikir Shino penasaran. Dirinya tadi aja berangkat nebeng Kiba ama Akamaru. Itupun Shino harus rela duduk di tulang ekor Akamaru.

"Limonya…keren banget," gumam Gaara. "Tapi darimana gue tahu kalo itu Limo yah?" Ya elah!

Dan si empunya Limo turun dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Tiga orang anak lelaki. Tapi wajahnya kayaknya dah tua. Gak ding, mereka masih berwajah polos kok. Cuman kelihatan aja dari tampang bahwa mereka tak hanya kaya, tapi juga jenius! Bahkan Sasuke pun menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai saingan berat.

"Apa mereka bisa genjutsu ya?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil memandang bocah berambut putih yang pegang pesawat mainan.

"Shut up, Mello!" kata anak berambut hijau dan berkacamata goggle itu. Dia yang paling tampan, itupun menurut Gaara (?).

"But look! What the hell is this place?!" si blonde menunjuk gua dengan dagunya. "I though we would come to luxury building!"

"Ngemeng epe sih mereka?" batin Neji gregetan. "Ngomong seenaknya, kayak disini gak ada orang ajah."

"Diamlah," kata si rambut putih. "Mereka pada lihatin kita."

Mello dan Matt diam. Mereka bertiga lalu menyadari, bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey! Mereka terlihat sangat aneh," bisik Mello curiga. "Lihat si rambut merah itu, masak bawa-bawa gentong segala. Mana dia gak punya alis lagi. Khikhikhi…."

"Itu mending," jawab Matt, tentu sambil berbisik. "Lihat cowok dan cewek itu. Mereka gak punya pupil. Padahal pupil adalah salah satu syarat agar mata bisa menangkap cahaya dan melihat kan?"

"Mungkin pupil mereka transparan karena kelainan?"

"Ehem!" akhirnya Sasuke yang membuyarkan keheningan dan bisik-berbisik antara Mello dan Matt yang volume bisikannya bisa di dengar dari jarak 1 kilometer. "Denger, gue adalah ninja terjenius disini."

"Ehem!" Naruto berdeham.

"Okeh, ama orang berambut duren disana," ralat Sasuke. "Dan…uhm…nenek-nenek yang pake kalung bawang itu," Sasuke mendapat death glare dari Tsunade. "Dan gue mau tanya, kalian dari desa mana? Apa tipe elemen jurus kalian? Dan tingkat ninja kalian apa? Dan benda apa yang baru saja kalian naiki itu?"

Semua sweat dropped. Tak hanya Matt, Mello dan Near saja.

"Hah? Tak kusangka, si Sasuke gak tahu apa itu Limo! Ku kira dia jenius!" pikir Gaara. Padahal dia tadi juga tidak tahu -.-'

"Pertama, kami datang dari Whincester. Itu bukan desa, tapi kota. Dan yang kedua? Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara elemen dan jurus. Dan jurus apa yang Anda maksud? Ah! Mungkin saya bisa menjawabnya. Jurus saya adalah puzzle dan mainan, jurus Matt adalah PSP dan rokok, dan jurus Mello adalah coklat dan wanita penghibur. Ketiga, kami tidak mengerti apa itu tingkat ninja. Yang jelas, saya tingkat pertama di kelas, dan Mello kedua, Matt ketiga. Dan yang keempat, benda yang kami naiki barusan adalah mobil. Limosine," kata si anak berambut putih dengan lancar. Naruto dkk hanya melongo.

"Kau gak usah pake nyangkutin tingkat napa sih? Sombong kau ya?" geram Mello pelan. Selalu sensi pada yang namanya _tingkat_, _juara_ dan semacamnya.

"Kita bisa dibunuh kalo tidak jujur, Mello," kata Near. "Lihat, disana ada orang yang tampak mencurigakan. Seperti teroris," Near menatap pada Shino.

"Lagian apaan tuh? Pake nyangkut pautin wanita penghibur bagi gue lagi!" protes Mello.

"Kau dua kali melihat wanita dalam keadaan naked kan? Lidner dan Takada," jawab Near.

"Itupun yang kepergok," dukung Matt pada Near.

"Hey! Aku tak se-pervert yang kalian kira! Lagian Takada gak masuk hitungan! Waktu itu dia pake selimut, kok!" elak Mello.

"Tetep aja lo liat dia ganti baju!" bentak Matt dan Near.

"Aduh…ku kira mereka anak-anak yang polos," Neji hanya sweat dropped.

"Ya…ternyata mesum juga," dukung Kiba.

Dan belum sempat mereka mengerti maksud penjelasan dari Near, suara nyaring tiiiiiiiinnn terdengar dan sebuah motor ninja pun berhenti di dekat mereka. Dua orang laki-laki turun dari atasnya.

"Hadooohhh…benda apaan lagi sih itu?!" Gaara dan Sasuke puyeng. "Keren amat."

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata dalam hati. "Kenapa orang-orang asing ini datang dengan benda aneh tapi keren?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!! Mereka tampan sekali!!!!!!!" jerit Sakura, Ino, dan Tsunade dalam hati. Tapi wajah mereka tetap tampak waspada.

"Hm…benda itu kayak Akamaru. Bisa dinaikin. Punya ekor," Kiba melihat pada slebor belakang. "Dan punya telinga, tapi 4." Kiba melihat kedua stang dan spion. "Juga punya mata." Dia melihat kedua lampu depan. "Tapi kok bunyinya tiiiiiiiinnn gitu sih? Apa bisa dikawin silang ama Akamaru ya?"

"Hah?" Matt membelalak. Begitu juga dengan Mello. Near sih emang kaget, tapi gak selebay mereka. "Itu kan Light!"

"Dan itu…L-san!" batin Mello.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu B-san!" ralat Matt yang entah kenapa bisa menebak pikiran Mello. "Lihat, mata dia merah!"

"Kenapa Light ada disini?" pikiran detektif Near muncul saat kedua temannya hanya meributkan apakah itu L atau B. "Presentase bahwa semua ini hanya jebakan Light dan kita akan tamat disini…," batin Near.

"98 persen," ucap Near.

"Ya, 98 persen dia adalah L-san yang kelilipan dan menyebabkan matanya merah," dukung Mello tak nyambung.

"Near? Mello? Matt?" Beyond mengabsen ketiga penerus L itu.

"B?" kata Near.

"E?" lanjut Mello.

"Y?" kata Matt.

"BEY?!" lanjut ketiganya. Beyond dan semua orang hanya sweat dropped. Cuman Light ajah yang tampak senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kalian diundang kesini juga?" tanya Beyond. "Dunia ternyata sempit ya?"

"Kenapa Light ada?" tanya Near curiga sambil memandang Light yang tangannya tak lepas menggandeng lengan Beyond XD.

"Tenang saja, Near," hibur Beyond. "Dia agak…um…yah…," Beyond menggariskan garis miring di jidatnya.

"Hoy! Lagi-lagi kami tak tampak ya?" kata Sasuke tersinggung. Dan entah kenapa, cuman dia yang mulai ngomong duluan. Dan entah kenapa, cuman Sasuke pula yang merasa sensi dengan orang-orang asing ini.

"Oh…ada orang toh?" Beyond tersenyum sambil tak mengerti, kenapa tubuh lelaki jabrik di depannya ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan semacam listrik dari dalamnya. "Maaf, saya dan Light ini dari Amazon."

"HOH?!" Matt, Mello cengok. Near juga kaget, tapi sekali lagi, tak lebay.

"Amazon-gakure? Dimana itu, Godaime?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Entahlah…mungkin desa terpencil kali."

"Kira! Aku adalah Kira! Kau harus tunduk padaku! Huwahahahahahaha…!!" Light menghampiri Gaara dan mencengkeram bajunya.

Krik krik krik…

BRUK!

Light hanya ketimbun pasir sampai kepalanya.

Beyond segera mengeluarkan Light dan membawa jauh-jauh Light dari Gaara setelah sebelumnya Beyond minta maaf.

GRAAAAAAAAKKK…

Suara pintu gua yang terbuka.

"Hih! Pintu ampe bunyi gitu! Kurang oli kali!" kata Mello.

"Ini gua, Mello!" kata Matt. "Bukan rumah! Gimana bisa ya, kau bisa jadi nomor dua?"

Didalamnya tampak seorang lelaki berambut putih.

"Dia…," pikir semua orang Konoha dan Gaara. "Ternyata dia ya?"

"Oh? Rame banget. Kedengeran ampe dari dalam sejak tadi," kata orang itu.

"Sejak tadi? Dan kau baru keluar sekarang dan membuat kami menunggu lama?" tanya Light dengan sorot mata _gue bunuh lo!_

"Lo kan datang belom ada 10 menit," batin Neji "Gue yang datang paling awal aja diem."

"Ya, betul!" kata Tenten. "Kau pikir enak apa, diluar sini terus sambil nyium bau bensin?!"

Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan kaleng parfum berisi bensin itu kedalam bajunya.

"Udah deh…lebih baik kau ajak kami kedalam," kata Ino sewot sambil tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Beyond.

"Aku gak bisa bayangin, bagaimana pesta didalam sana," pikir Mello ngeri.

"Kupikir tak kan ada coklat," kata Matt.

"Dan tak ada wanita penghibur," kata Near.

"Shut up, you white freak!" geram Mello.

"AKU ADALAH KIRA!! PENGUASA DUNIA! PEMILIK DEATH NOTE! KALIAN AKAN MATIIIII!!" Light kumat.

Krik krik krik….

"Ehehehehe…maaf, dia sedang menghafal dialog untuk syuting film. Dia ini artis terkenal loh…," kata Beyond.

"Ya sudah…," kata Shino yang baru ngomong sekarang.

"AYO KITA PESTAAAAAAAAA! Jep-ajep-ajep-ajep-ajep!" Neji masuk kedalam gua sambil meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan hidung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"Catatan, gak boleh kelamaan nunggu dan bersikap sok cool di depan gua angker," kata Naruto yang melihat Neji jadi kayak orang kesambet.

"Pesta? Pesta? Pesta? Jojing? Jojing? Jojing? Mau? Mau? Mau?" kata Light sambil masuk ke dalam.

"Nah…dia tadi lagi ngehafal kalimat untuk iklan. Ahahaha…," Beyond tertawa kikuk.

"Ahahahaha…," yang lain, kecuali Near, ikut tertawa garing.

Semua berurutan masuk ke dalam.

"Makasih atas kalung bawangnya!" Tsunade menjejalkan kalung itu kemulut orang itu. Kabuto.

"Dan makasih atas lubang di rumah gue!" Naruto ninju pipi Kabuto.

"Dan kagebunshin waria yang bagus!" Ino nabok Kabuto.

"Rok lebih cocok kau pakai sendiri," kata Mello. "Lain kali kalo ngasih hadiah jangan di kamar mandi, di jamban sekalian!"

"Katakan bahwa kau bukan zombie malam itu," kata Gaara.

"Tapi kok ada foto orang Akatsuki sih?" tanya Sakura. "Lo ngefans ya?" Sakura berlalu sambil cekikikan.

"Terima kasih, Kabuto," kata Sasuke yang masuk paling akhir. "Maaf, loncengnya ku bakar." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah _gue-gak-butuh-emas_, namun hatinya masih meratap pilu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" pikir Kabuto resah. "Pesta apaan? Kami gak punya apa-apa untuk pesta. Tuan Orochimaru pasti marah! Sial," Kabuto hanya bisa pasrah.

**o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o.**

"Kok belum datang sih ya?" tanya Sasori yang jenggotnya udah gak di dagu lagi, tapi naik ke ketiak. "Jangan-jangan bener lagi kalo Kakuzu nulisnya pake bahasa Arab."

"Masih mending bahasa Arab, mungkin ada yang tahu, atau setidaknya bisa di terjemahkan. Lha kalo Kakuzu nulisnya pake bahasa tubuh?" kata Tobi yang bon nya langsung berlipat ganda.

"Huf!! Kok gak ada satupun yang dateng ya? Kalian yakin, udah beri ke sasaran?" tanya Pein. Padahal kado nya sendiri ditemukan tikus -.-'

"Iya, Pein. Tapi mungkin karena image kita yang udah jelek kali ya, makanya mereka gak mau kesini."

"Loh? Gue udah ngefoto kalian dengan pose nice yang kalian inginkan kan? Hasil fotonya juga bagus kok!" kata Kakuzu yang merangkap jadi fotografer juga.

"Bukan image foto, Kakuzu," kata Deidara. "Image yang kita maksud adalah harkat dan martabat kita! Susah deh ye, ngomong ama Onta"

"Harkat dan martabat mana yang kau maksud, banci?" kata Kakuzu. "Dari awal, kita adalah perkumpulan orang yang terbuang."

"Berarti, ketua kita adalah orang yang paling terbuang?" tanya Tobi. Untung aja Pein lagi sengaja budek (?).

"Udahlah…gak papa kan?" tanya Kakuzu sambil bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gue rasa ada yang aneh," pikir Hidan.

"Ya, Sasori-danna yang aneh," kata Deidara. "Masak jenggo kok masangnya di hidung? Ampe nutupin mulut gitu?"

"Itu sih bukan jenggot. Tapi bulu idung yang kepanjangan," kata Zetsu.

Sasori yang nyadar, langsung ngelepas jenggot putihnya, dan memasangnya kembali di dagu.

"Pein? Jadi gimana? Masih terus nunggu? Sampai kapan? Kalo gak nunggu, berarti perjuangan kita sia-sia dong?" tanya Zetsu.

"Perjuangan apaan? Lo kan cuman nendang-nendang dan ngeberantakin salju doang!" kata Hidan.

"Tendangan kan juga perjuangan, Hidan," kata Zetsu. "Perjuangan ngegunain kaki!"

"Iya ya, elo selama ini kalo gerak kan pake kepala," kata Hidan.

"Ya sudah…karena tidak ada yang datang, kita pesta sendiri ajah!" kata Pein.

"Sendiri? Kita kan 9 orang!" kata Itachi.

"Ya, maksudnya kita 9 orang aja. Kita makan semua makanan dan minuman ini. Gak usah nunggu lagi," lanjut Pein.

"Maksud lo nasi kuning, ikan teri, sambal terasi, dan air sumur ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, palagi?" tanya Pein. "Ini semua masakan Kakuzu, lhoh…."

"Trus enak emangnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Kenapa sih…bendaharanya musti Kakuzu, Pein?" tanya Sasori.

"Kalo bedaharanya elo, pasti uang kas abis buat beli boneka!" kata Pein.

"Mending! Daripada di timbun!" bela Sasori.

"Sudahlah…apapun yang kita punya harus disyukuri. Pada Natal, yang penting niatnya, bukan makanannya," kata Pein bijak.

"Tumben kata-katanya enak di denger," batin Kisame.

"Nah…hiu brengsek, singkirin samehada lo itu atau gue bunuh lo!" kata Pein sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap samehada Kisame yang nindihin kendi air.

"Iya!" Kisame buru-buru menyingkirkan samehadanya. "Nyesel gue berpikiran kayak tadi," batin Kisame.

"Sebelum makan, kita nyanyi lagu Natal dulu yuk!" ajak Pein.

"Gue benci nyanyi!" kata Deidara.

"Elo kan kalo nyanyi kayak banci perempatan," lanjut Pein.

"Emang ye, bener batin Kisame! Kata-kata elo itu gak enak di denger!"

"Heh?!" Kisame kaget dan menatap Deidara dengan syok. Darimana tuh maniak Aming tahu kalo Kisame ngebatin kayak gitu barusan?

"One two tree four!" Pein memandu.

"Three! Bukan tree! Lo ngehitung pohon apa?" ralat Sasori.

"Ya! One two three four!" kata Pein. "Three ama tree? Padahal kedengarannya juga sama kan?" batinnya mangkel.

_We wish…_

Nyanyian Akatsuki , minus Pein, terhenti saat Pein menyanyikan lirik yang berbeda dari mereka.

_Oh ternyata aku salah_

_Oh ternyata keliru_

_Oh ternyata aku paiyaiyaiyaiyahh…_

Semua sweat dropped. Apalagi melihat Pein yang nyanyinya dengan kusyuk dan tanpa ekspresi.

_Aku jatuh cinta lagi_

_Ha-rus-nya ku tak bo-leh be-gi-tchu!_

_Ku su-dah a-da yang pu-nya-a-a-a-a-a…_

_Ku tak bo-leh ja-tuh cin-ta la-gu_

"Sejak kapan lagu Natal jadi kayak gini?" tanya Itachi.

"Amin!" Pein mengusap mukanya. "Nah…bernyanyi selesai. Kita makan!"

"Ehehehe…i…iyah!" yang lain menatap ketakutan pada Pein. Kesurupan setan beruang kutub mana nih orang?

**o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o. o.O.o.**

Di ruangan Kakuzu….

_Biarkanlah saja dulu_

_Kita jalan berdua_

_Mereka pun pernah kaya_

_Saatnya kau dan aku sekarang…_

Kakuzu menyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil menghitung uangnya diatas kasurnya.

"Khukhukhu…I'm sorry, Orochimaru. Gue cantumin alamat lo di undangan itu. Rasain! Siapa suruh ninggalin Akatsuki pas bon lo masih 25 dollar?!" kata Kakuzu licik.

**END UNJELASLY (TAMAT DENGAN TIDAK JELAS)**

**Buwahahaha!! Abaaaaaaaaaalll!! XDDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak jelas banget gueh **

**Makasih udah baca semuanyah ^^ semua, tanpa kecuali. Yang ikut berpartisipasi pada fic ini, juga fic2 Yuki yang dulu-dulu.**

**Thanks to :**

**widii – nate river**

**poncharello**

**meL de ann**

**arwah natsuttebayo**

**Niero ~.~'**

**Mami males login**

**Charlotte. d'Cauchemar**

**himura kyou**

**Ainara aya**

**Chatryne Bhrysaisz**

**dilia shiraishi**

**Bloominpoppies**

**Dani Shijou**

**Haruno Rizuki-kun**

**lovely lucifer**

**GoodBoyTobi**

**DianaMello-di**

**Akatsuki fan**

**IchaChantik'versi001**

**Crusnik gag login**

**Leey-san**

**foxlady van jeevas**

**ARGENTUM SILVER CHAN**

**Hatake -Rie**

**Furukara Kyu**

**Inuzumaki Helen**

**VongaLa-aI, ga login**

**Miyu201**

**sabaku no panda-kun**

**putee-Chan kelaperan**

**Chiby Angel-chan**

**akasuna yu**

**Kanisawa Chya**

**'ana-cHan**

**nae-rossi chan**

**Akatsuki's FC**

**Senristu no Kaze**

**ce dua**

**AeroRange-TCE**

**chiaki**

**MelloMatte**

**Pendapat? Pertanyaan? Usul? Sampaikan lewat review ^^**

**Arigatou minna!!**

**(Sasori, Itachi dan Tobi, sebagai tiga diva yang paling diidamkan oleh para gadis, maju dan membungkuk dalam-dalam)**

**Sasori, Itachi, Tobi : Thank you very much!! Will you marry us and be our children's Mom/Dad?**

**Yuki : -nendang tiga diva jauh-jauh-**

**Review ^^**


End file.
